The Wheel of Fate
by D3vilNeverCry
Summary: Just one of the many possibilities in the continuum shift.
1. Phase:0 Rebel:0 Awakening the Chaos

T/N: **So this is a rewrite, I didn't quiet happy with how the chapter turn out, I realize I have tried to parallel the two different world too much which have led to some TERRIBLE characterization, so I decide to revise it, tone down the creepiness, removed unnecessary subplot, minor change tot plot line, reread some old volume for more accurate characterization and avoid OOCness. It may be small but it's necessary, I hate half-ass work.**

Warning: Some may be OOC, I'll try my best to make sure they are who they are, it's just that has circumstances been different, they may not be someone we expected them to be. Family relationship may not be very accurate ( I took some liberty ... ok a lot)

Disclaimer: I always forget to do this every chapter so best just do it thoroughly once and for all. I own this laptop ... if that count. Story is base on Blazblue, character is from Index. I own nothing except maybe the OC and even then not his power, which is obviously come from FSN. Yeah yeah I know, no originality what so ever.

By the way I need a real name for Accelerator, any suggestion?

* * *

** EVERYTHING WILL REPEAT AGAIN, A STORY OF ONE PROMISE.**

* * *

Gasping breath echos through the dark corridor. A boy, no, a man is panting heavily while dragging his body down the hall way, occasionally lean on the wall for support.

"Damn, that guy really did a number on me."

That man, no, boy, look no older than twenty, his feature is normal with no standing out characteristic beside his spiky black hair. His clothes however look more like rag, the once white shirt has been torn at a few places and stained red here and there, the same go for his black pants. He make a mental note to himself to retrieve the cloak he left behind on his way out after he's done with this, sure it's may not be in much better condition but I'll make him attract less attention ... maybe ... and before he forgot, a new gloves from Misaki place too ...

"Forget, I'll think about it later, let just get this over with."

The giant door is already in sight, however the boy step come to a halt and, despite his injury, take a defensive stance. A figure stood at the end of the hall, leaning leisurely again the giant door. The spiky hair boy keep silent and take no action, on full awareness and ready for any sign of hostility. After sometime, which feel like hours but in fact only seconds, slowly the figure stood straight up and walk toward the boy. Before his form fully come to view under the small emergency light , his voice come out, reverberating of the wall of the metal corridor, deep and cold.

"So you have come ... This bring back memory ... Invisible Thing..."

Like a claw ripping through the darkness, the figure step out into the light and immediately the boy go to full alert. The figure, now can be clearly see, is a man ... maybe ... the figure remind him of another guy he knew. "He" seem to be in his early twenty, wearing simple white pants and a back T-shirt with a white "V" across his torso, he have shoulder length white hair, pale white skin and red eyes, a black. In fact, he looks suspiciously similar a certain psychopath he just beat up minutes ago except the black choker-style electrode on his neck. The pressure the figure give out however, is of a different level compare to everyone else he have faced until now. This guy is dangerous.

"Such misfortune. Another one? Who are you this time?."

Despite his word, his survival instinct is telling him to run away as far from this guy as possible. On contrary to his obvious distress, the man in front of him just stood there, regal but nonchalant, completely relax.

"I have been waiting for you here, to settle things once and for all."

After finished his sentence, the man eyes narrow, the nonchalant composure disappear, replace with utter seriousness. In that moment the boy know that the time for talk is over, it's too late to escape now, not that the though has ever cross his mind, he has come too far, he has lost so much to stop now, there is no other way but keep moving forward, no matter who stand in his way.

"What is it Invisible things, your legs are trembling."

There is no need for retort, the time for talk is over. With a determine kick to the ground, the boy fearlessly charge straight at the man, fist first, at the same time the man's hand reach for his choker and flip the switch. The boy punch connect with the other's jaw, however the boy feels like he's just punched a steel wall, the man didn't even flinch.

"What?"

"Too weak."

The man send a punch of his own and the spiky hair youth flew back, he feels like he's been hit with a sledgehammer.

Shakily stand up, the boy take a moment to gather his breath be fore charging at the figure yet again.

The man however just tap his heel, the facility immediately shake like small earthquake causing the boy temporarily lose balance. The man tap his toe and the metal covering of the floor is tore up and fly at the boy, who could do nothing than brace himself for the impact and pray that he won't feel it in the morning.

"How disappointing, you are making me sick, I think I'll just end this."

Betraying common expectation however, the youth stood up one again, only to fallback on the wall for support moment later.

"You ... this power...who are you?."

The concussive blows and blood lost is starting to affect his thinking. Who is that guy? So familiar yet so strange, and that power, it's the same as him yet this guy is way more powerful, how can you be more powerful than the strongest? Just what the hell is going on?

The man, on the other hand, didn't even seem like he's done warming up, completely disregard the boy question and drone out his own with a bored tone

"What's wrong? Why don't you fight for real?"

The man slam his fist again the metal wall, and immediately it seam no come to life, ripping out out the ceiling and the and smash him to the other side lie some kind of booby trap you would expect in a pyramid. The wall then collapse into a pile of ruble and with it the body of the boy, who is now only semi-conscious. The man just let out a sight and suddenly charge toward him, arms spreading out, plowing through every obstacle in his way like it's make out of air,fully ready to end this. At this rate maybe he'll have to use **IT**, but will it even work, this guy seem to know a lot about him, no, this is not the time to hesitating, it's now or never, even if the chance is slim, he must take it, there no way he's gonna die here, there are still thing he must do, promises he must keep.

"Arggh!"

That scream , surprisingly however, came from the man, who has suddenly stop and land face fist to the ground due to his momentum. He didn't even get up, just lay there twitching on the ground, a sight that puzzled the youth greatly since he hasn't done anything yet. The man shakily reach for his choker, furiously flipping the switch but to no avail, he just lay there unable to get up. His voice roars out with killing intent and madness that I could freeze the blood of anyone hear it.

"...Signal ... Interrupted ...? Queen ... You bitch ... You dare ... getting in my way ..."

Suddenly the man body flicker, like he's about to fade away. And then, with a final roar, the figure disappear, there is no proof that ha was ever there except the destruction he left behind.

"What. Was. That? Did Misaki do something?"

The boy just stood there dumbfound, trying to process what has just going on before his eyes. He soon abandon that task due to the sheer amount of headache it bring and decide to just go ahead with his business like nothing happened, he'll just as the Queen when he have the chance.

"What a weird day ... Even weirder than usual"

Pain shoot through his body with every step he took, his body feel like lead and he want nothing more than just lie down and take a good long nap. If Misaki have sent reinforcement then maybe if he wait a bit someone will come to help.

"Can't rest now, I'll get to them before they are gone, there is not much time."

The boy continue onward, through the door is a spiraling stair down to the unknown. The boy never stop. Keep moving on and on, he descend lower and lower, to the darkness of the abyss.

* * *

"Activating...Activating...Activating...Activating"

"All function: Normal"

"Generation third Sister: MISAKA WORST registered"

"Misaka's Network: Online"

"Radio Noise: Activating"

"Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning"

"Alert! AIM field distortion level 11 detected, the dormant Invisible Thing is inbound, expecting contact in 10 second. Prepare for battle, command: Search and destroy."

The giant mechanical door slowly open, stepping through it is a certain spiky hair youth. The boy has finally reach his destination and unknowingly, the end of his journey. Upon seeing the creature in front of him, he immediately grit his teeth. Before him stood a girl about the same age as the boy, short chestnut brown hair, orange eye. She also have a fairly attractive figure, the adolescent boy commend in his mind, it doesn't help that she wearing a white skintight body suit.

"Well it's good that she's still hear, But of course she have to be fully activated and ready for battle, such misfortune."

For someone who could barely walk, the boy is taking this in stride.

"Target ... Recognize ... Target ... Recognize"

"SS class criminal, host to the Invisible Thing, Imagine Breaker Kami...jo...o...To...Brr...Zzzz...ZZZ...Brrr...Ka...Jo... ZzzZ.. Ah! It's Touma."

The cold emotionless robotic voice which the bot is so familiar with suddenly turn into a cutesy high school girl voice, her also emotionless face broke out into a dangerous grin. The change is so unnerving that it left the boy in shock.

"Long time no see, Tou-san. Well technically it our fist meeting but from Misaka perspective we have met lots of time before, more than thousand of times even."

The boy just stood there dumbfound.

"What took you so long Tou-san? What have you done all this time without Misaka's knowledge? You look like a mess too, did you have some fun behind Misaka back? Infidelity is not good you know? Misaka might have to kill you for it."

The girl let a cute giggle which immediately snap the the boy back into reality.

"You know what, god? I take back everything I said before, I like her better when she's Rei-Ayanami-like."

The girl make a fake pouting expression, the insane grin immediately back on her face.

"Now that just rude Tou-san, ignoring Misaka like that. If I remember correctly you have always tried to communicate with the other Sisters, Misaka demand equal treatment. And unlike before, Misaka can actually hold a proper conversation now, Misaka can even scream in pain too, if Tou-san is into kinky stuff."

Touma is getting more and more uncomfortable. This girl, her face, her voice, her smile, bring back so much memory, in the worse way possible. Everything is so similar,so familiar but also so strange, so out of place, so distorted, so jarring, so disturbing. It's like describing Santa as "an elderly man who broke into housed through the chimney in the middle of the night bringing joy to children". It's like a your sweetest dream turn into your worse nightmare. He have to end this, fast.

"I don't suppose you would come with me willingly, would you."

The girl's insane grin just become wider.

"Silly Tou-san, don't be a spoilsport. Misaka have finally know what feeling is, but it's not enough, Misaka want to know more, let Misaka experience more ... pain, joy, sadness, despair, agony, satisfaction, sorrow, fear, ... everything. Let's have some fun Tou-san, let's dance until one of us break."

Electricity cracking in the air, bluish-white spark flew from the girl like a tesla coil. Touma grit his teeth. So it begin.

* * *

"What wrong Tou-san? You're too slow"

The boy stagger back after a particularly nasty kick to his abdomen. Ignoring the pain, He spring forward as fast as his injured body allowed. The girl simply duck and sweep his leg from under him, making Touma lose his balance and fall forward, which earn him another painful elbow to his gut. He bring his fist down again as a last ditch effort but the girl just kick the ground and in an instant she's already ten feet away while Touma double back and hold his stomach in pain.

"Be careful Tou-san, here I come."

An explosive noise rang out and Misaka Worst's body disappeared. Touma immediately react and bring both of his hand to block the overhead heel drop, he then grab Worst and throw her toward the wall, an action which seem to hurt him more than his opponent since he feel waves of pain through his body. The girl on the other hand just kick the air with a small explosion, doing a graceful back flip, her hand and leg emit white spark and she stick to the wall like a certain superhero.

"Look like you still have some fight left in you, let's try something else then."

The girl suddenly send a large amount of electricity from her body toward the boy, who just calmly thrust his right hand forward, the sound of broken glass rang out and the electricity disappear.

"How about this "

The girl place both of her hand to the metal floor, sending electricity through it.

"Like that'll work."

The boy also place his right hand on the floor while also running toward her with incredible speed for an injured man. He reel his left hand back, ready to strike, before the hit connect however, something collided with his side send him flying to the other direction. He will himself to stand up, clutching his side in pain. He's already at hit limit, such misfortune. He look over to his adversary, flying around her is random piece of metal equipment. Magnetism. Touma realize how bad his situation is, he can negate the magnetism but he can't negate the kinetic force of something that has already been thrown.

With another sweet laugh, the girl sent dozen of her metal projectile at him. All Touma could do is tries to evade as much as possible and endure unavoidable hit.

"That's right, run more, run from Misaka more."

Touma realize if this keep up he's done for. He then use his hand to shield his head and make a dash for Worst, relying on his instinct to dodge fatal blow and his endurance to move forward. A broken haft of a cleaning robot suddenly appear in his field of vision and he quickly duck down. However in the instant he lost sight of her Misaka has already close the distance and his face immediately met with her knee. Touma feel like he's actually black out for a few second and fall backward. In his haft-conscious vision he saw the metal projectiles come together to form a ball, the last thing he saw is the giant metal ball falling down at him.

* * *

Using magnetism to remove the metal rubble Worst finally uncover the body of the boy, lying in the pool of his own blood. The girl come closer to examine him.

"Tou-san, are you done already?"

There is no response, after some moment however, his hand, which should have been broken, twitch. Once, twice, and then, with admirable strength, push himself upright in a kneeling position. The girl took no action, just curiously watching. Some moment pass again with no action, the left hand of the boy suddenly moved again, reaching for his left ankle and take out a rectangle piece of metal help there by a rubber band, with a click of a button, from one end of the rectangle piece of metal shoot out a like blue blade of light as long as a knife. Immediately the knife is knocked out of the boy hand by a metal projectile, along with his left hand, blood shoot out like a fountain but the boy however show no reaction what so ever.

"I guess this is it Tou-san, don't worry though, the peace you want so bad, Misaka'll give it to you."

With electricity the girl suspend a screw, melting it and reshape it into a coin, she don't know why but somehow it's her preference. She then proceed to flick the coin up

A the same time the right hand of the boy slowly rise.

The coin slowly fall back down, when it land back on her thumb, immediately after, an orange spear of light suddenly and silently shot straight toward Touma, just in time to collide with his right hand.

The result is the same as when you try to catch a coin moving 3 times the speed of sound. Some how the trajectory have been alter somewhat butTouma's right hand, long with the upper right part of his body has been completely blown off. Touma's bloody body begin to fall forward.

As the final bit of awareness left the boy, he see himself lying under the shade of a tree on a sunny day, being given a lap pillow by a brown hair girl. Her face is obscured.

"Where ... am I?"

"Idiot"

''What is it? Is it you Mikoto? You're feeling well today?"

The girl's mouth move , however, this time no sound come out.

"What is it? Did he picked on you again? Somehow I fell tired ... I really want to sleep."

The girl's mouth move again, only silence follow.

"What did you say? Sorry ... Sorry, i can't hear you very well"

The girl's mouth moved frantically, but nothing reach him, the image is fading away until everything he see is a endless white void.

* * *

A mighty roar destroy the silence of the night.

The temperature suddenly drops, an oppressive presence materialize that make ignorance impossible and inspire primal **FEAR. **Even the girl stop and tremble, any mortal no matter how vain will instantly realize what an insignificant existence they are compare to the thing they are facing.

"Alert! AIM field distortion level ERROR detected, Increase output of the Misaka's Network. Abort primary existence will be given top priority, recommend immediate retreat from the vicinity"

The sound of static can be heard clearly through the air, lightning leaking out of the girl body like a tesla coil, the density and intensity keep increasing until the girl look like a mini lighting storm.

Space distorted, twisting and cracking until it finally break, a hold appear in REALITY, an endless void of pure darkness that make the mini lighting storm look like a wilting candle. From deep inside the dark void, two pure white "eyes" open, followed be a row of sharp teeth, **IT** has come not through the shackle of those pest but in it's full glory, **IT **has no purpose except eat and consume, anything and everything, be it space, time, those pesky existence, this insignificant reality, or miracle of god. **IT** has no goal, no reason, an incarnation of destruction. Right now **IT'S** hungry, **IT'S** always hungry, **IT'S** mouth open wide, it's time to feast.

"Alert! Direct command from Last Order unit, order to retreat from the vicinity take top priority and is to be execute at the moment noticed. Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect. Failure! Unable to locate, subject does not exist... ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!... Connection terminated!"

The girl, from beginning until end, could not move a muscle. Everything seem so insignificant, so meaningless, there is only fear and despair.

And the otherworldly jaw bite down. The final only one though running through the girl head.

" ... Scared ... Misaka is ... Help Misaka ... Someone ..."

And the world is no more.

* * *

"Space Time continuum distortion Level 3 detected, Tree Diagram authorize. Coordinate lock, proceeding to terminate target in T-minus 5..4..3..2..1.. Fire!"

A light beam of destruction come down from the heaven, 2000 km above the ground. It truck right in center of the irregularity, but there is no explosion sound, only blinding white light. After the light fade, there is nothing left of the facility which was at the heart of the irregularity, there was no proof that it was even there except the great crater it left behind.

High above the ground, A girl witnessed all of it She have the appearance of a 14 year old girl, has long, wavy hair of blond. She's seen dressed in a revealing outfit, a low-cut neck line that goes down below her navel. She has a long cape, and has ribbon wrapped around her. Traces of a witch-like design is present, such as the cape and a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tips. She watch the event unfold, from beginning until end, with a bored look, like see have seen it a thousand time before.

"Just how many time has this happened, I wonder?"

"The world turns, Everything go round and round. We'll meet again in the never-changing conclusion."

Sparing one last look at the crater, a tear of sadness rolling down her face. In a blink of an eye, she was gone, only her word echos through the wind.

"Sleep well until then, Kamijou Touma"

_This is only beginning._

* * *

**The Wheel of Fate is turning**

* * *

_In the dim, shadowy reach of the past there was an "Invisible Thing". Possessing power beyond the comprehension of mankind, it's only desire is to consume everything there is._

_Fighting a hopeless battle, mankind is pushed to the brink of extinction. Just as all hope are lost ... 6 heroes appeared._

_They taught the last vestige of humanity how to harness and control their inner power, which is called "ESP", and the power of the world, which is called "magic"._

_Esper and Magician stood beside the 6 heroes and fight again the black beast._

_After a series of brutal battle, mankind finally stood victorious._

_Among the survivor, the war come to known as the First war. The six brave warriors went down in history as the "Six heroes"_

_After the defeat of the Invisible Thing, the people rejoiced... but peace did not last for long._

_As the world has been badly damage by the war, use of magic post-war has been limited or banned in order the preserve whatever energy the world has left._

_The organization known as the Academy city was formed for the purpose of managing and controlling the use Esp, with in-dept research and experiment they are able to bring human to their utmost potential._

_Inevitable, Academy began to gain leverage in power and most of the world fell under their jurisdiction. the remaining survivors began to quickly rebuild their civilization under the watchful eyes of the Academy city._

_Decades passed, within time, esp had become an indispensable part of people's life._

_however, the use of esp came with a price, it's power solely depended upon the person potential._

_Academy city, having gathered all those who showed a high aptitude for the power curriculum, were soon accused by the general populous of propagating repression and inequality._

_before long, a region under the AC's control rose in rebellion, Calling themselves the "Necessarius" and declared their independence from the AC._

_This declaration of autonomy certainly did not sit well with the AC, and the Second war began._

_For the fist time in record history, humans used Esp against each other as weapon in battle. Overwhelmed, Necessarius quickly fell._

_The victory served to reinforce the AC's dominance and power over the world. the absolute destruction of the Necessarius served as a stark reminder to anyone who even contemplated defying the will of the AC._

_However the flame of rebellion still hasn't been extinguish, even in the hearts of Academy City there are still GROUP, lying in the shadow, waiting for a chance the strike and overthrown the dictators and is controlling and stagnating the world._

_And the flame of rebellion finally ignited with the appearance of the SS-class criminal Kamijou Touma._

* * *

**So what do thing of this version? Better? Worse? I should go die in a hole and never show my face here again? Anything is welcome, I mean it.**

**As I said before I still need a real name for Accelerator, suggestion is VERY welcome.**


	2. Phase:1 Rebel:1 White Requiem

**A/N: So, finally, here we are, this is chapter 1, if you read this chapter and think that it does not match up with the previous one, it's likely that you didn't reread the prologue which I have rewritten, and I highly suggest you go read it again ... if you are interest, and for better understanding too, of course.**

**Still need a name for Accel here. Give him some love people!**

* * *

**THE ROAD TO HELL IS PAVED WITH GOOD INTENTION**

* * *

**9th Hierarchical City, Tokyo (a.k.a Academy City)**

**Higuchi Pharmacies Seventh Medical Research Center.**

A security old guard yawn loudly and fall back on his seat, bored out of his mind, his new partner has already drift off to lala land for quiet a while leaving him alone with their duty. When he was young he used to laugh about how cliche it is that the securities guard is always sleeping or drunk out of their mind anytime the heroes have to sneak in, now that he has grown up he realize that sitting in a small room staring at fifteen screen showing the exact same thing day after day 24/7 is not the most exciting thing in the world. In fact, it's also the reason why he didn't bother with the rookie, when he need some shut eye he will smack the kid awake and switch turn.

Right now however, they need at least one person to keep an eye on these damn screen, those gun toting brat down stair will call in to check every thirty minutes or so. Come to think of it, why is this place need armed security anyway, as far as he know this is just a small lab with no significant, when they hired him many year ago when he desperately need a job they even admitted that it's just for show and he probably don't have to do anything.

It seem there is a new upstart terrorist that has been going around destroying research facility. It's seem that he's so dangerous they invent a new criminal class above S-class for him and give him the highest bounty in mankind history, enough to buy a small country, or so they said. And if you believe in rumor, apparently he's just a boy. Whatever it was, the higher up decide to send a bunch of shady guy in back mask to defend this place, suspecting that it's the terrorist next target, the sleeping rookies next to him is also one of them. It's has been like this for three night and not even a rat has showed up.

Suddenly, The red like shone at the intercom with that annoying *beep*

"Those brat just checked in ten minutes ago, what do they want now."

"Hey, Team E on the roof, this is team A, please focus the light to the main gate, I think I saw something."

The two giant military spotlight turned quickly and soon shine upon a figure wearing a tatter brown cloak. The figure steadily approaching the facility, paying no heed to the blinding light.

"Security room, tell that hobo to fuck off."

The old guard just sight tiredly and reach for the speaker.

"Hey you."

The figure look up.

"Yeah, you. Halt. This area is restricted, any close and you will be considered an intruder and dealt with immediately."

The figure just continue walking.

"Did you not hear me, I said stop!"

"Damn it, is this guy deaf or something."

The sleeping rookie is already awake and standing right behind him, his eyes focus intensely at the camera monitor featuring the main gate.

"He's gonna step into the magical barrier, what should we do now."

The masked man just go back to his seat, seemingly lost all interested in this whole ordeal.

"He did ignore the warning given ..."

His voice fading like he's drifting back to sleep.

An electrical sphere suddenly appear surrounding the facility, signaling an intruder has been detected ... and promptly disposed of.

"Somebody deal with the corpse..." was the masked guy last mumble before returning to his beautiful dream..

...But immediately jump up at the loud sound of breaking glass of the barrier fell to pieces ... the moment it touch the stranger outstretch **right hand**.

Before they realize what's happening, the figure already thrown off his cloak and charge that the two gate keeper knock them both out with a single punch each.

The figure turn out to be a boy in his mid teen, black spiky hair, nondescript white shirt and black pants. On his two hand however is a seemingly high-tech gloves, every time his hands ball into a fist, small crackle of electricity can be seen.

"Shit, it's him, the SS-class criminal Kamijou Touma. All team prepare for battle, team E, M,K hold your position and watch the left, right and back side in case he has friends, the move to the front gate, let shoot this bastard down."

The sleepy head seem completely awake this time, frantically reaching for his riffle leaning again the wall while barking out order. After checking his equipment as a precaution, he waste no time dashing out of the door, only to poke his head back and said some quick word to the old guard before carrying on his way to perform his mission.

"Get out of here old-timer, this is gonna get messy."

The old man didn't need to be told twice and make a beeline for the back gate, the last thing he hear is the sound of gun fired echoing out of the facility...

...

...

...

...

... Which continue for several more hour until it finally stop.

The door to the innermost lab of the facility open before the boy, behind him several bodies of the masked man lying haphazardly on the hallway, they all seem to be alive however since some of them is groaning while others twitching like they're having a seizure.

The boy step inside the room and analyze his surrounding. It's a quite space room that's mostly bare. On his left side, standing again the wall is a row of life-supporting machine with some kind of fluid inside. On his right side is a row of capsule like device, big enough for a human to fit in, inside of each is a helmet. They are all empty. In the corner of the room there is what look like a controlling system console.

"So I was too late ... again. Such misfortune."

He put his hand into his pocket and fish out a phone, half surprise that it has survive through the whole ordeal and dial the only number he has in his contact list. He didn't have to wait long, from the other side of the phone come a young girl voice.

"Tou-ma-kunnn! You finished already? That's impressive, not that I ever doubt your reliable ability. Should I send Kuro-chan?"

"No, they've clean out the place, just like last time, there is a lot of HOUND DOG though, it's like they knew I was coming."

"Look like you had a hard time,what do you say about a little vacation after this? If you want some company then just tell me your type and I'll take care of it. I can even volunteer myself ... or is Kuro-chan you after ..."

"Thank you for your concern but no Beside, considering this Kamijou-san luck, any vacation spot would become a war zone or something similar anyway. And for the last time, I don't swing that way."

"The way you're oblivious to every girl advance say otherwise Touma-kun, poor Kuro-chan though, getting rejected so harshly."

Touma take a page out of Kuro's book and didn't bother to dignify that statement with a retort, sometime he feel that the boy in question is just as unlucky as him, the different is he never noticed it ... or didn't bother to point out.

Temporarily putting off the conversation to finish his work, Touma walk toward the system console and put his glove hand on it. Moment later, spark start shooting out of it and the boy immediately jump back. The monitor and the lighting start to go haywire. The console then explode, follow with the life-support machine and the capsule-like device immediately after. The boy, unfazed by the destruction he cause, continue with his conversation.

"So, what now? It's seem like they're catching up to our plan, and we have barely even slowed them down. Should we try a different approach?"

"Forget about it for now, something troublesome just came up, it seem like they are developing a new type of Sisters, I don't know the full detail but we better investigate it and shut it down in case it prove to be dangerous. By the way, how good are you at foreign language Touma-kun?"

"If this is about vacation again..."

Realizing that not even Misaki would joke at a time like this, the boy reluctantly answer.

"I have taken up a lifelong policy of avoiding foreigners."

"Then you better work on it now because you're going to Russia."

All the boy could do is sight.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

**1st Integration City, London.**

**Windowless Building.**

Used to be the 5th Hierarchical city London, most well-known as the headquarter of Necessarius during the second war and now, the headquarter of Academy City, where the Board of Director and the chairman Aleister Crowley reside. During the war it was said to be completely annihilated from the map due to Academy city overwhelming firepower, but now the city has been rebuild and become the biggest and most advance city in the world, a symbol of oppression.

In the middle of the city stood a tall and ominous building that has neither door nor window, not even air ducts and generally no sign of entryway. Within the building there is no floor, stair, corridor, a peculiar building indeed.

The Windowless Building is not devoid of life however, within that building is a certain room. The room is quadrangular and quiet spacious, several tubes and pipes cover the walls and ceilings, the only thing notable in the room is a large cylindrical tube that connect the floor and ceiling. The tube is filled with some kind of red liquid and inside it, floating upside down, is a _human. _The _human-_ wearing only a green hospital gown- looks like an adult, yet also a child, like a man, yet also a woman, like a saint, yet also a criminal. The _human _is the one who is governing this stagnant world, Aleister Crowley. Around the _human_, various monitor floating about, their artificial light is the only source of illumination in the room.

"Have you been watching again, Othinus. You mus have lots of time to kill."

The _human _monotone is devoid of any emotion, it seem like he didn't talk to anyone in particular for he's indeed a lonesome presence in this calculating fortress.

However, from the darkness of the room, a figure step out, reveal themselves to be a young girl with wavy long blond hair and one green eye, the other is covered by an eye patch. She's dressed in a revealing outfit, a low-cut neck line that goes down below her navel. She has a long cape, and has ribbon wrapped around her. Traces of a witch-like design is present, such as the cape and a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip. The girl answer with nearly the same amount of interest, although there are hint of boredom in her voice.

"Yes, so much time that I have no idea what to do with it."

"Indeed, if things keep repeating itself perpetually like this, my plan cannot advance either."

The girl immediately send him a glare.

"Remember your place human, do no more than watch."

"I'll take it into consideration, however a new plan is already underway. Do not worry, I'll not directly interfere, but I think it's time we give up on the _Imagine Breaker_ and find someone else to become the calamity trigger."

The girl's glare intensify.

"And who might this be, certainly not that wretched thing you decide to let out of Dark Legacy I hope?"

"You will know soon enough, this is after all only a backup plan, a little push in the right direction. My plan still need the Imagine Breaker so your concern is mostly unfounded. And do not worry about number 2, everything is under my control, your responsibility is with the _Imagine Breaker, _make sure you remember YOUR place, Othinus."

"You are underestimate him Aleister, it's true that he's only a mere human, but because it is so that I believe in him. God is not the one who create miracle, human is. I hope you are prepared. If you're going to treat him half-heartedly, that right hand will rip your illusion apart."

And with mark the end of their conversation, the girl turn around with an angry huff and disappear into the darkness, and Aleister is once again the only existence in this impenetrable fortress. His voice rang out again, this time really to no one in particular.

_"Hm, all the illusions that I believed in were destroyed a long time ago."_

* * *

**?**

**GROUP's headquarter.**

"Status: stabilize. Subject is about to regain consciousness."

A man open his eyes to a strange yet familiar world. He immediately try to sit up, but his body feel heavy and sluggish, like he has been sleeping for a very long time. The man inspect his surrounding, he seem to be in some kind of hospital room, it's quiet small and only has one bed, his body is being hooked to various machine. The man tore out the wire from his body and try to get off the bed, a blast of cold air hit him, come to think of it he doesn't have any clothes either. Af if reading his though, a voice come through the speaker at a corner of the ceiling, it seem to be some kind of intercom.

"Hello, mister Hero, are you awake yet? There should be some clothes on the right side of the bed. Please make yourself presentable, I'll be there right away."

The man did as instructed, he found he found a simple white pants and and a black T-shirt with a big white "V" across the torso. The man dress himself and find his way to the mirror in the corner of the room.

The reflection in the mirror show a man in his early twenty, shoulder length white hair, blood-red eyes. There also a black choker-style electrode on his neck, which he didn't noticed until now.

"What is this shit? Where the hell is this place?"

Wait a minute, he know this place. No, not this place, this world. No, not his world either, it's ...

The sound of the mechanical door slide open interrupted his inner musing. At the door stood a girl stood a girl who seem to be quiet young, in her mid teen, but her more ... feminine aspect said otherwise. She has long straight hair of golden color, she's wearing some kind of school uiniform comprised of a short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest and dark tan pocketed skirts. She also carries a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle.

The girl could have been an elegant beauty, if not for the fact that she's panting heavily like she have just dash here from half-way across the world, which in reality is just a short walk from her office. It's took some more minutes for the girl to regain her breath, she then struck a silly cutesy pose and introduce herself like nothing happened.

"Hello! I'm the Queen, leader of GROUP, an honor to meet you, leader of the legendary six heroes, Accelerator-san."

The man just roll his eyes at the younger girl antic.

"Whatever, so that mean I've been yank back to what you called the world of the living."

"Yes, that's right, you have been gravely injured in the first war 100 years ago, Academy city have put you into something called Dark Legacy to prolong your life ability and do research about your power. It's now easy breaking you out of there you know, but I suppose Kuro-chan did a great job, I think I'll give him a break after this."

The man then point at the choker on his neck.

"And what the hell is this."

"Well, you're pretty mess up when we pulled you out of the Dark Legacy. We fixed you up mostly, but your brain ability is so heavily damaged you can't even think straight. So we have to use something called the Misaka Network to support it, whenever you want to use your power just flip the switch. Be warn though, the battery only last for an hour and you can only use about 10% of your power."

The man look thoughtful for a second.

"So that's what they wrote me off with, those damn bastard."

"Huh? Did you say something."

By this time he has long since ignored the girl.

"10% huh? Well? It's more than enough."

"What do you mean?"

The man just turn on his choker and tap a nearby wall, it immediately explode outward, a peaceful scenery of a city can be seen outside. The girl suddenly become frantic.

"What a minute, We broke you out so that you can help us with something."

The man just answer with a sneer.

"Do I look like I fucking care, I have one target only, the _Invisible Thing."_

A strong wind flow from inside the room, getting stronger and stronger and gather at Accelerator back. The Queen have to shield her eyes from the strong gust of wind, mind racing for some solution to this unforeseen problem. She have haft a mind to reach into her bag to take out a remote and MAKE him calm down. But then she think better of it, she will need to be on good term with him if she want his help. That and the man standing in front of her is the leader of the legendary Six Heroes, who have can and will kill her in a blink of an eyes with no remorse whatsoever. She will have to use the peaceful approach.

"Wait, no need to be so hasty. I mean you have been sleeping for 100 years, you might want to sit down and hear about the current state of the world, after that you can calmly decide what to do next."

"Save your fucking breath, I already knew all I need to know about this world, what is the present to use is only the past to me."

And with that, four small tornado form at the man back and moment later, he's already out in the sky, free as a bird, leaving the girl alone in the devastated room. The girl then grit her teeth and yell loudly to the intercom.

"Somebody, get me Kuro-chan, NOW!"

After a while, there some sound of static, and then through the intercom come a bored voice.

"Kurosaki here, what ever you want, call me after nap time, if you really need something, called the dense bastard, he'll be happy to help."

The girl voice turn sickeningly sweet.

"I don't have time for your lazy ability right now, if you don't back get here in 10 minute you will parade around the city in a dress the next time I see you."

A string of word come through the intercom, to low to hear but there is no doubt about its intent. The voice then sight and continue in a bored tone.

"So I guess that you got rejected, that guy's going into my respect list."

"No I didn't get rejected, he just need some more hard persuasion that's all."

"So? Not sure if I can do anything about that."

"Just get back here."

"Yeah yeah, all right."

And the line went dead. The girl then turn around and run quickly back to her office, it's a good thing that there is a tracking device in that guy's choker. Her anger overshadow her lack of stamina. Seriously, this is why she hate heroes, especially the Six Heroes, they just run around doing whatever they want without a care for anything ... just like those two.

...

To be able to fly in the endless sky have always been one of mankind greatest dream. The feeling of absolute freedom in the the air, the urge you feel when you view the world you live in from above, every little thing can seem magnificent. Throughout history countless men has spend their life chasing those feeling. To the man who is current living that dream with little to no effort, there is no such feeling however. In side of him are so many mixed feeling. Anticipation, Nostalgia, Exhilaration, Sadness, Determination ... He has always know, from the moment he kill _him_, that the world is too small for them to never cross path ever again. And indeed their destiny has once again intertwine, like an endless cycle of suffering.

"Fate really has a terrible sense of humor right? _**BROTHER**_!"

This time however, he will severe this twisted fate by his own hand, once and for all.

* * *

**9th Hierarchical City, Tokyo.**

**Nagatenjouki's special class student dorm.**

A certain five-story student dorm, which you can only reach by going an alley off the road and down a few narrow lanes. The surrounding buildings were more than ten levels tall, and in contrast, this student dormitory had a dark and damp feeling. It seemed like the damp air had sunk deeply into the concrete of the entire building.

Out of every room, the one with the number 311 outside the door is really stand out, or rather, the room is missing a door entirely. If you look inside, the fact that this room is not normal stand out even more. Everything is in complete disarray. There were not just a large number of footprints on the floor, everything in the room was thoroughly decimated. The wallpaper and floor were peeled, the shoe shelf was shattered, there were burn marks left in the kitchen, indicating that someone had set fire to it, the TV was hacked in half, the bed was broken, the cotton in the sofa was ripped out. And if you look down from the window you will see another TV, or what was left of it.

In the middle of the room stood a young girl in her mid teen, she has short chestnut brown hair, her eyes share the same color. She is wearing a black skintight body suit, a big goggles on her head. she carefully survey the 'war zone', showing no sign of being disturb by it.

"Target's resident clear, he's nowhere in sight, Misaka 10031 reports."

the girl say with a monotonous voice, although it's just loud enough for herself to hear.

**1st Integration City, London.**

**Board of Director Thomas Platinaburg's private resident.**

A certain mansion, to whom it belong to is a fact few is privileged to now and even fewer is privileged to access it. It's rather small,more like a cottage than a full-sized house. The surrounding buildings were more than ten levels tall, which give this manor a bright prestigious feeling. It seemed to represents it owner whose life has a been perfect "smooth sailing" filled with success and opportunities everywhere.

The inside of the house is even more impressive, lavish with priceless piece of arts and decoration. Everything is extravagant but nonetheless give a feeling of sophisticated. The owner of the house clearly know how to show his status, but there is no vanity to be found. It's like he just view them not as bragging right, but simply the trophy that symbolized the life he had lived, everything is naturally the way it is since he did his best.

In side of the room which seem to be the owner's office stood a girl in her mid teen , she has short chestnut brown hair, her eyes share the same color. She is wearing a black skintight body suit, a big goggles on her head. It's not only eerie that this girl look exactly like a certain other girl, but she also repeat everything the other said, half-way across the world, into the phone she's holding. She then continue with that same monotonous tone.

"Victim's resident is also clear."

The girl took a glance at a corpse of a certain man in the corner of the room and then go on.

"Only the body of Thomas Platinaburg is found."

Another pause, her glance is directed to the shaking workers at the door.

"Witness confirm it's indeed the target who is responsible, and it seem he demanded something from the victim."

Her eyes then land on the LCD monitor and keyboard which seem to rose of the large antique ebony desk.

"The victim's computer shows sign of being used, the BANK's activity log shown that it has been recently access by this same computer, the time matched. Misaka 19090 reports."

A male voice finally come out from the other side.

"What is the specific information that was accessed, just in case."

The answer come inmediately.

"The information was about the SS-class criminal Kamijou Touma, his recent activity and the prediction of his next target. Misaka answers."

" I see, as expected."

After that is a long pause in which neither say a word. The girl is the first one to pick up the conversation.

"Should Misaka contact the Black Crow Unit? Misaka inquire."

"There's no need, SCHOOL will take care of it. Oh! There she is, thank you for your work."

With that, the man end the conversation and turn to his new company. He's a man in his early twenty, shoulder-length dirty blond hair. He wears a dark maroon colored suit with a white collared shirt, both unbuttoned, revealing a red v-neck under them. He give the newcomer, a girl, a cocky smile and greet her.

"So you're my partner, haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

The girl is wearing some kind of school uniform, short-sleeved white dress shirt worn under a light brown vest, dark tan pocketed skirts that reach halfway down her thighs. She seem to be in her mid teen, short chestnut brown hair which has same color as her eyes, a big goggles on her head. From her mouth come the familiar monotonous tone.

"Yes, Misaka confirms. Misaka's name is Misaka Mikoto. Misaka introdues herself. Misaka will accompany you in the mission to track down the rogue number 1, Misaka informs. Misaka's looking forward to working with you, Misaka performs common act of courtesy."

The man smile grew wider, deep darkness could be seen when he opens his mouth.

"Likewise, Misaka-san."

* * *

**?**

**?**

_A boy lying on the soft grass of the field, gazing up at the sky. It's almost dusk, originally he has only decide to take quick nap but somehow he has slept all the way through until now. The boy lazily stand up and decide to go back, this is the first time he has come back so late, h__is **brother** and **sister** mus be worry sick. _

_Come to think of it, his **brother** has been pretty quiet today. Normally he would stick to him like glue, but the boy haven't heard a peep out of him all day. Maybe it's the reason why he overslept, the others two always interrupts his nap by their arguing. It's rare that he's only by himself today, the three of them practically do everything together. They don't get along very well with other kids in town, his **sister** is always sick, children got hurt playing with his **brother**, he himself got labeled **The Plague **and every adult in town just outright ban their children from even glance at him.  
_

_It's a good things that their "**Mother**" is very kind to them, as she is with everyone in town, that's why the three of them haven't been thrown out yet. As the eldest he has made it his responsibility to looks after the others two, and he know that they in turn admire him very much, especially his **brother**. He just wish that his **brother** can treat his **sister** with the same amount of care, the boy always show disdain toward his sister for some reason he can never put his finger on.  
_

_As his foot carry him back toward his beloved home however, he's shell shocked. The scene before his eyes would haunt his dream for many years to come and will be forever etched in his mind._

**_The orphanage is on fire._**

* * *

**Outside 13th Hierarchical City, Moscow.**

The spiky haired boy is awake from his fitful slumber. It's still too early in the morning, he hasn't had enough sleep, his body is sore all over from the rough ground and tree trunk, the campfire has already been extinguished so the cold morning air is chilling him to the bone. He has been walking for three day since he arrive at the port, and it'll take another a half day before he can reach the city.

Of course there are much faster and convenient ways to get to his destination, but the boy couldn't afford that as he is an extremely famous ... infamous fugitive. The sailors, with the right amount of money, is willing to take him to Russian shore with no question asked. The boy lazily stand up, doing some basic exercise to relieve the stress from his sore body, how on earth that he feels after some sleep he feels even more tired than when he's walking for two day straight. From afar, the outline of the city is in view, the prospect of a nice meal fuel his sluggish body and keep his legs moving forward.

Suddenly, The boy stop, his body tense and ready for actions, his eyes darting around around, surveying his surrounding. His voice rang out, seemingly to nobody but himself.

"Who ever you are, please step out, you're scaring this Kamijou-san to death."

Silent passed, They boy is starting to doubt his instinct but didn't relieve his defensive stance. Just when he's about to chalk it up as his own imagination, from behind the trees to his right, a figure step out, his voice soon follow.

"Relax Touma, it's just a little prank, no need to be so high-strung."

The one stepping out is a slim, short-haired blond man with green eyes, who wears a modest aquamarine thin shirt accompanied by a camel-colored lambskin vest. The boy visibly relax when his eyes land on him.

"Jeez, it's just you Ollerus-sensei, no wonder I could feel no malice intent. I should have figure it out sooner though, your present the warping all the mana of this place."

"Well, as a teacher I glad that you have matured so much and can take care of yourself now. In fact, I think you might even be ready now."

The boy giving him a question look.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Ollerus just give him a gentle smile.

"Something only you can do. Don't think too much about it, you will know when the time come."

The boy just let out a long sigh, his body slump forward. He then mutter in a exasperate tone.

"Again? You and Othinus always like this, just suddenly showing up and giving cryptic message that I can never understand. Can't you guy give me a straight answer for once?"

Ollerus just laugh out loud and change the subject.

"So what have you been doing lately, I heard quiet a bit about you, all over the world, none of them seem very nice."

The boy decide to think you much about those cryptic message, like he always do, he'll never figure it out anyway. Instead he decide the humor his teacher and give a hearty laugh of his own.

"Oh just the usual, destroying research facilities, rescuing the Sisters, making the board of directors's life miserable, stuff like that. What about you sensei? Still going around destroying criminal organization and rescuing cats stuck on the tree."

"Well, that, and I'm still looking for my most important person too ... just like you."

For a moment, their smile disappear, replace by a solemn look.

"Yeah, just like me."

Ollerus just cough and attempt to change the subject again.

"No need to take it so personally. It's just that I would never imagine the title I give you, "Imagine Breaker", would become the epithet of an SS-class criminal."

"Yeah yeah, you told me this a thousands time when I was young already. I know it's the title of that **"Nameless Hero"** in the First War and all, since history forgot about him, you give me this title as a reminder and a way to honor him. Sometime I also feel bad about it, but it can't be help, I'm up again Academy City after all."

The man just give a reassure smile.

"Don't worry, I trusted that you will always do the right thing. I believe in you, after all you are not just my student, you are like a son to me."

"Yeah, I know that sensei, I promise I'll never stray from my path."

Another silent passed, this time, of understanding. Ollerus is the one who spoke up first.

"Anyway, that's all. I just want to see if you're doing alright, look like I don't have anything to worry about."

With that, he turn around and disappear silently into the forest, just as he come. The boy decide that it's time to continue his journey. He has only taken a few step however, when he hears Ollerus's voice again, this time it sound very far away.

"I almost forgot, be careful Touma. **HE**'s there, and **he**'s after you. You'll understand when you see him, even if you want to or not."

The voice and presence of Ollerus fade away, for good this time, leaving the poor boy dumbfound. Touma then yell in outrage.

""He"?"He" who? Oh god not another cryptic message! Would you guy PLEASE stop with that already! Such misfortune!"

* * *

**13th Hierarchical City, Moscow.**

The spiky hair boy have, at last, arrived at the city of Moscow. After so many day of forest and barren wasteland, the sight of civilization give the boy a sense of relieve.

After the first war, earth is badly damage, the human race lose more than half of it's population and 50% of the land become inhabitable due to the excessive use of nuclear weaponry in human's desperate attempt to bring down the _**Invisible**_ **_Thing_**, an action which, according to history, is a foolish act and a waste of human and monetary resources, accomplish absolutely nothing but bring humanity to it's last legs.

When all hope seem lost, the **_Invisible Thing_ **suddenly go dormant for a year. At the same time, the _**Six** **Heroes**_appear, within that one they use their knowledge of ESP and magic to arms humanity, ready for their last stand. The rest is history. What wasn't in history however, is why the _**Invisible Thing** _suddenly become inactive for a years, creating a window of opportunity for mankind to strike back. Nobody know, except the _**Six Heroes** _themselves. According to Ollerus, there was a seventh **Nameless Hero**, who somehow sacrificed himself to stall the **_Invisible Thing_** for one year, giving the the _**Six Heroes** _enough precious time to prepare humanity for their final confrontation. The **Nameless hero **is forgotten by history, nobody know about his existence except the **Six Heroes,** and even then they didn't know his name, only his title, they call him the "**Imagine Breaker**".

But that's all in the past. Today, humanity live in gigacities called **"Hierarchical city" **built by Academy City's advance technology and governed by them. Every city is completely self-support and is ranked by their size. Right now the boy is at the outskirt of the city, often called the Strange. The area suffering from vast urban decay, broken wind turbine and cleaning robot litter with trash all over the street, some wall is covered in various graffiti, plenty of old and seemingly abandoned building, this where the poor and "talentless" gather. "Talentless" as define by Academy City, is having absolutely no power despite going through the power curriculum, they're called Skill-out and is at the bottom of the social pyramid.**  
**

As he walk through the area, he can feels a lot of stare from the shadow. The boy promptly ignored them since they seem to have no attention of doing anything. However as he walk closer and closer to the city entrance, he's getting more and more of those stare, and they seem to get closer by the minute. When Touma reached the entrance, he stop, surround him is dozens of shady looking guy, some already have they knife or brass knuckle out.

"Such misfortune, so you guy really wanna do this I guess, fine by me."

Just before he's about to take off his cloak, the crowd slowly disperse. Before Touma can understand what's happening, he hear a monotonous voice all out to him.

"Hey, you, suspicious person over there, Misaka tries to get the suspect attention while ready for any form of aggression."

Touma turn his head back to the direction of the gate. There stood a familiar figure of a girl, she has short chestnut brown hair, eyes of the same color. She seem a bit different to others Sisters for the fact that's wearing a school uniform, the same as Misaki. On her face however is that same blank and emotionless expression as other Sisters he has met. This is bad, he's not even near his objective, if he is discovered now it's all over. The boy sweat nervously, tried ( and failed) to put up a believable front.

"Me? Ah, you see, I'm just a normal traveler, I'm nobody suspicious at all."

The girl just calmly take out two handgun and point it at the boy, who instantly rise both of his hand to the sky. He is sure that's no school would ever design their uniform, especially their skirt's pocket with this use in mind.

"Please cooperate and take off your cloak. Misaka orders. Failing to comply immediately will result in Misaka treating you as a convicted, Misaka warns.

"Such misfortune."

Touma let out a sigh and shakily take off his cloak, even if he resist and attack her now, the Network will be immediately alarmed and his mission is done for either way. The only thing he can do now is quickly knock her out get take her him out of here as fast as possible, the mission will still fail but at least they would recover one more Sister.

When the dirty brown cloak is already on the ground, the girl took some moment to inspect his feature, an action which puzzled Touma. She should have instantly recognized him through the network and shoot him on sight. The girls eyes then drift to something on the wall beside her, Touma just take that as an opportunity and sprint with all his might toward her, only to suddenly stop when the girl lower her gun. She then bow and apologize.

"It seem that Misaka was truly mistaken, Misaka say while trying to hide her embarrassment. You are indeed just a normal traveler, welcome to Moscow, thank you for your cooperation and sorry for your inconvenience. Misaka sincerely apologize."

Touma, who still have no idea what's going on, decide to go with the flow. Somehow his identity haven't been found out and he can still go on with his mission.

"Yeah, that's ok, no harm done."

And with that the girl away, apparently to continue with her duty. This is too good to be true, may be this is a trap to lure him in, maybe ... wait, what's that?

Touma noticed that on the wall in the direction that the girl look at moment before there is something. When he come closer for further inspection, he was speechless.

It's a wanted poster, not just anyone wanted poster, HIS wanted poster. The fact that he has a wanted poster did not surprise him one bit, it's his picture in the wanted poster that left him speechless.

...

Let's just say that he don't know whether to feel glad ... or insulted. He's the so called criminal with highest bounty in mankind history for god sake, and they can't even get his picture right. Granted it did get him out of that sticky situation he will make his activity in the future somewhat easier, but still! Has his luck got so bad that it's actually good now? Or is it that even his good luck will now come in some form of misfortune. Either way, such misfortune!

On the back of Touma's mind, something still bothering him however, why did that sister even need to rely on a faulty wanted poster? Shouldn't the Misaka Network already have everything about him in it's database already? ... Whatever it is, he's too tired to deal with it now, bot mentally and physically, he haven't eaten anything for days, his priority right now is getting some food and then be on with his mission.

* * *

To prevent the previous run in from happening again, Touma decide to move in between the alleyway, avoiding human contact as much as possible, take every precaution necessary, surely even with his luck nothing can go wrong ... right?

No. While he's busy surveying his surrounding, his feed suddenly caught something and he promptly fall to the ground, face first. That's not all, when he turn to said what he has he trip over, turn out it's not an it, it's a ... she. To be more precise, it seem to be the body of a young girl, she's wearing and white nun's habit with gold highlight, like an expensive teacup. she's lying face down, strand of silvery-white can be seen flowing out of her headdress.

"Such misfortune". Well, not entirely, they're in a dark and narrow alleyway, nobody has seen them yet, if he just calmly walk away and pretend he didn't see anything ... Suddenly from the presume corpse a voice rang out.

"... Hungry ..."

By now they boy have already sense trouble and an enormous wave of misfortune incoming. Forget about calmly walk away, if he run not there might still be a chance. Wasting no time, he immediately stand up and proceed to hightail out of here as soon as possible ... only for the girl's hand to grab his legs causing his face to once again meet the ground.

"... I'm Hungry ..."

The girl still muttered those world like a zombie and crawl her way atop the poor boy, who by now seem almost desperate. No, he must not give up now, it's only over when you give up, he still has a chance to get out of this misfortune-free.

"I'm sorry miss ... but you see ... I'm in a hurry ... so if you don't mind."

Touma used plea, it's have no effect.

The girl is now more or less sitting right on top of him, he can now clearly see her dazzling emerald eyes, they're however, seem cloud, like she's half-asleep.

"... I'm telling you I'm hungry ... Feed me ... Oh look ... Food ... Thank you ... Time to eat"

Her mouth open wide, revealing two row of sharp wide teeth. By this time Touma is already full on panicking, desperate time call for desperate measure, he'll have to fight the girl off and make a beeline for the main street, it's his only chance of survival. He then proceed to but the genius plan into action, however as soon as step one begin, which is when he place his right hand on her habit, he know that his fate is seal.

...

At the same time the girl seem to snap out of her reverie.

...

...

"Uhm, if it's all the same to you, we can go grab something to eat now, my treat of course."

...

The girl bare her teeth once again, to the boy, it's look more like fangs of a wild beast. There is only one thing left to say.

"Such Misfortune."

Index used bite, it's super effective.

* * *

"So, your name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Index for short, the keeper of the 103000 magical grimoires."

"mm...mYesmmm...m"

"At least swallow before answering."

The boy just sigh at his companion table manner, said girl in question is currently wolfing down enough food to feed an army.

"So you are a magician then, that's rare, are you a survivor of Necessarius?"

After the First War, the world mana quantity and leylines suffered greatly. Thus, magician go into decline and the use of magic is limit or outright ban to preserve what little mana the world have left. Most remaining magician and lots of Esper was allied with Necessarius in the second war, and with it's total destruction, it seem that all magic successor is gone and magic have cease to exist. Although there are rumors that there are still a lot of magician survive and has gone into hiding, especially in Moscow, where used to be the headquarter of Annihilatus, Necessarius ally in the second war. Conspiracy theorist say they are amassing their force day by day and will someday rise to overthrow the Academy City once again.

The girl finally swallow her last piece of food, a serious look on her face.

"Yes, I'm also a bounty hunter, my goal is to gather enough money to help the children of Necessarius and preserve the use of magic."

"Oh, so you are one of those extremist who want to spread the gospel of god and condemn all illuminati heretic."

If the girl take any offense to that, she didn't show it.

"No, that's not it at all, by your logic then magic will be consider heretic all the same, those who do that are hypocrite. I mean exactly what I said, there are children who born into family of magicians or those who aspire to be magician, they can't afford to practice it in public and can not take the power curriculum so most of them is poor. That due persecution of of Academy City, the number of magician is dwindling by the second, if this keep up, magic will be gone for good."

"So, why not just give up on magic and go with ESP, with the world mana and leylines in the state it is now, magic doesn't have much use anyway. If you want power, ESP is the safer and more convenience way."

"IT"S NOT ABOUT POWER."

The girl sudden outburst surprise Touma and attract some looks to their table, but only for a moment. Everyone soon get back to their own business and the girl seem to have calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at the one who's feeding me, that's an ungrateful act that unbefitting one who follow the teaching of god."

"It's ok, I was being inconsiderate, so if it's not about power, then what is it."

"Magic by itself roots from the simple fact that 'those without talent' wanted to be able to do the same things as 'those with talent', namely Esper and Gemstone. It's born from faith and strengthen by believe, faith in a higher power and believe in oneself. Magic is not limit by capability or innate talent except those who are born Saint, it's only limit by how you use it. It's because of magic that the powerless and stand again the strong and protect what's precious to them. Their pride, their purpose, their hardwork, their way of living become their power. It's god miracle, not one to be granted, but one to be created and grasp with your own hand."

"I see". It's the only thing Touma can say.

"That's why I won't let magic die, I won't let those children dream fade away because of the harsh reality, I won't let people stop believe in miracle ... even if they have stopped believe in god."

The last part was too low for Touma to hear, but judging from her downcast look, it's something personal. To be honest, he really don't know much about how magic work, and he's sure that no small amount of magician misuse their power, the same go for esp and esper. However he feels that what she said is right, the scene back at Strange come back to his mind, a world where your worth is decide the moment you're born. How many of those thug have had their youth and dream robbed because they're deemed "talentless".

"So are you gonna archive that dream, it sound rather far-fetched for one person ."

A smile immediately replace the downcast look on her face, she then reach into her nun's habit (which by now is only held together by various safety pins) and take out a piece of paper.

'Oh , please tell me it's what I think it is'. The boy scream in his head.

"I said I was a bounty hunter didn't I. I'll just have to catch this stupid looking criminal with and an absurd amount of bounty, everything start with money after all."

Touma just grab the wanted poster from her hand and tear it to pieces.

"Hey what are you doing? Oh so you're after him too. Too bad I have already committed his image into my photographic memory, when I find him I'll know instantly. It's just a matter of time before I catch that SS-class criminal Kamijou Touma."

Yeah, right.

"So you're after such a dangerous criminal young miss."

A man sitting at a table next to us seem to have overheard our conversation.

"I suggest you give up on it, that guy have been going around attacking research facility, even hundreds of Academy city's Hound Dog is still nothing to him. Every bounty hunter after him so far have been sent to the closest hospital, even the famous one."

His friends soon join in.

"I wonder if his head is screwed on right? I mean that guy just go around destroying places and beating up people."

"Yeah, there only one person who can win again those kind of psycho..."

"...Is the **Hero of Necessarius **right?"

The whole restaurant suddenly focus all their interest to the topic. Touma hand subconsciously tighten around his glass of water, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, the Number 1 Esper of Academy City, he single-handedly bring the Necessarius force to their knee in the Second War. The orbital strike from the Tree Diagram is just the last nail in the coffin. The Necessarius's Esper and Magician could do nothing but run."

There are a sudden slam and the table of those man is instantly turned into splinter.

"I CAN'T LET THAT GUTLESS REMARK SLIDE. MY COMRADE ARE ALL FIGHTING TO THE BITTER END, THEY ALL BRAVELY STOOD BEFORE THAT MONSTER, THEY NEVER ONCE RUN AWAY, THEY NEVER ONCE LOSE THEIR GUT."

"Wait, what the hell ..."

"Who the hell are you ..."

"ME? WHO I AM IS OF NO IMPORTANT, A MAN ONLY NEED HIS GUT...

"Damn it, whoever you are, you are paying for all this..."

...

At this point Touma have already paid for everything and is about to leave. Index didn't stand up to follow him.

"Oh so you are going already, thank for the food ... come to think of it I didn't even ask your name."

The boy just walk a way, he just stop to said a few word and continue on his way, never once look back.

"It's ok, I doubt we'll meet again anyway. It's good that you have a dream you want to accomplish, never give up or stray from your path ok?"

And with that he's gone.

* * *

The boy name Kamijou Touma once again slipping in and out of alley ways. Now that his stomach is full, there only one thing left to do. At first he has decide to do some discreet sightseeing before actually get on with his mission, but now he's in no mood for it. All he want to do is finish what he's here for quickly and get out immediately, his annoyance is starting to show on his face. Suddenly the boy hear something, his immediately turn back toward the sound, body ready to spring into action at the moment notice.

Standing atop a small building in the alley way is a young girl with long wavy hair, she wears an eyepatch over her right eye and dress in a very revealing witch costume, complete with cap and wide brimmed hat with pointed tip. Upon seeing her, Touma his body relax, his annoyance however skyrocketed.

"Oh, it's just you again Othinus. You people keep popping up out of nowhere."

"What's with that ungrateful attitude human, did you forget you are only alive because I still find amusement in your petty little existence. Tell me because whom compassion that you are allowed to live till this day when you should have choke to death in that burning pile of trash like the worm you are?."

Touma just grit his teeth.

"It's you, Othinus."

"And who take care of you when you are helpless and alone like a little pathetic infant?"

"Actually that was sensei Ollerus."

"And who led him to you?"

A sigh this time.

"It's the oh-so-great Othinus-sama, you are the light from heaven that guide me through this dark wretched world, to you I'm nothing but to me you are everything."

The statement hold no small amount of sarcasm, the girl however simply ignore it.

"It's good to see you still remember your place human, you should be grateful that I even waste my time trying to communicate with you."

"Communication? You mean just suddenly show up saying some cryptic jargon nobody understand anyway?"

"It's not my fault human language is beyond your capability of understanding, even I can not fix stupidity."

"And when you're not acting like a chuunibyou with a god complex, you're acting like an overzealous teacher, spouting line after line of exposition which serve no purpose other than making me feel like a complete idiot."

"You fully realize your idiocy but still have the gall to talk back to me? Your insolence deserve appropriate punishment."

At that instant numerous invisible explosion appear and Touma start to frantically dodge and negate them. Othinus didn't even lift a finger, her face doesn't show any seriousness at all. She seem to gain some twisted pleasure from seeing the boy dancing around like a monkey trying to avoid getting his body blow off.

Unbeknownst to himself, Touma's annoyance seem to have vanished. Sure distress is clearly showing on his face but aside from that, there are also hint of determination and ... nostalgia. It seem that all his doubt and fear has been completely blown away. He worry is still there, but their way has all but disappear, they no longer holding him back. He has chosen this path, he have a purpose, a goal, he has a promise to keep. He have people that support him, people that look after him, and people that'll smack him upside the head whenever he lose his way.

Eventually Touma could keep up with the seemingly countless explosion, one misstep and explosion cause him to fly high through the air like a soccer ball before slamming into a wall and slip down like a rag doll. Othinus voice sound clearly in his ear despite the fact everything is hazy.

"I hope this will serve as a reminder the next time you try something foolish."

Suddenly the boy feels something warm envelope his body, Othinus voice sound closer than ever before, like she has spoken directly to his ears.

"Touma, haven't you once said that I can rely on you, even if I was to be the enemy of the world, you would always remain by my side."

"What is it ... all of the sudden ... yeah ... I remember ... just a kiddie promise, but I have full intent on following through with it. Not that the world stand any chance again you anyway, if you actually get off your ass and do something useful instead of stalking and making a fool out of me."

"I'm being serious here, so listen without any of your tasteless joke, please."

...

"Promise me, you must not give up no matter what. You are just an insignificant human, but never let go of that insignificant existent even till the very very bitter end. Even if you can't do it, even if you can't endure it anymore, please keep yourself as a person, keep struggling as Kamijou Youma."

"Great ... Another cryptic message ... Othi ... nus, I still have no idea ... what you are trying to say, but ... I have a feeling ... that I would do so anyway ..."

"Try hard, Touma."

And that's the last thing he hear before his world gone black.

When he open his eyes, he was leaning again tree in the middle of a forest. He can see from afar, the research facility that's his target. He looks around, Othinus is nowhere in sight, he's alone.

"Sorry ... Othinus, and thank you."

No more hesitation, after all, there only one thing left to be done. This is his world, this is his life, and this is his fight. he will make his own destiny, as himself.

* * *

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

* * *

**A/N: And that's it, a little boring since just a series of filler that set everything up. If you notice that a certain someone didn't make any actual appearance at all and keep being referred too, well it's because I STILL HAVEN'T THINK OF ANY NAME FOR HIM. I know, I'm useless, so please if you have any suggestion for Accel name don't afraid and send it to me.**

**Review are welcome, flame is fine too, criticism is highly appreciate, ... just about absolutely anything is fine really.**


	3. Phase:1 Rebel:2 Black and White

**A/N**: Hello guys, long time no see, miss me? Probable not. I know, I know, It's been ages since I last up date this story. Well, I've been extra busy lately, you know, school and stuffs, the usual, especially since I'm a university student now, and my PS4 just arrive too and I have to grind for those damn legendary guns ... But who care?

Well without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Blazblue or Index, shocking right?

* * *

**THE WOLF KNOW WHAT THE ILL HEART THINK**

* * *

_He remembered it like it was yesterday. That day ... that moment. The heat, the colors, ... the sound ... the scent ... Every single one of his sense is left with a deep impression ... taken his memories prisoner. Gruesome, vivid, unforgettable. It's branded inside of his eyelids, every time he closes his eyes, he was there again._

_He remembered the burning heat, the crackling of the flame flames, the cold numbing pain, the coppery scent of blood as it gushed out before him. He remember lying under the burning rubble of his used to be home. He remember seeing his brother standing amidst the inferno, laughing madly as the world around him burn down to ashes. He remember crying, screaming, but his sound his drowned out by the insane laughter and the raging fire, it's of little consequence however, the only question he has can be delivered by just the look in his eyes alone._

_"WHY?"_

_To this very day, the question still go unanswered._

_He remembered seeing a silhouette of a strange man and every word he spoke_

_"That really hurt. The bitch did pretty well, too well even. God know I could use some exercises after being stuck in that fridge for nearly a century."_

_"Oh? You are still alive? Such great tenacity, not surprising, considering you are THAT monster after all."_

___"Don't worry, I won't kill you. To be frank I don't care what happen to you, or the monster for that matter."_

_"To bad you are gonna die regardless. Even if you are the host of IT, you are still a human, you won't last long in this state."_

_"Well it was nice to finally see you in human form and all but I should get going, and I'm taking those two with me. I could end your suffering right here, right now but that's the number 1's job, it has always been..."_

_"...And seeing as he's currently too busy enjoying his newly discovered potential, you are shit out of luck."_

_He remembered the world fade away into nothingness._

_He remember his last though not about himself but his sister_

_Misaka Mikoto._

_The pain and anger from that day ... The hatred and despair ... they were branded into his psyche. He would never forget._

* * *

**Outside 13th Hierarchical city, Moscow**

**Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Lab.**

The spiky haired boy approach the door cautiously, there're always some kind of magic barrier protecting these special research facility after all. Though he don't know exactly how it work, he knows that if one was to wander carelessly too close, the barrier will turn them into a charred corpse in seconds. He then carefully put his special right hand on the door...

...And nothing happen.

"Huh? There's nothing, that's strange."

He then use both hand and flung the door open, the inside is pitch black. He gulped and continue onward, each step deliberate, all his sense on high alert, an uneasy feeling is starting to form in the pit of his stomach. After a while though, it's apparent that there is no ambush.

"Ok, something is up, this unfortunate Kamijou-san know enough about his luck to be have absolute confident that there's no way this could be so easy. In a second and I will be surrounded by dozen upon dozen of soldier armed to the teeth with advance weaponry ... any time now ... any time ..."

The only response he get is the echo of his own voice.

"Ehem...HELLO! SS-RANK CRIMINAL KAMIJOU TOUMA IS HERE! I'VE COME TO DESTROY ALL OF YOUR ILLUSION."

...

"EXCUSE ME! PIZZA DELIVERY HERE!"

...

Well, it doesn't seem like a trap, what's going on?

As Touma continue to advance through the darkness, he finally reach another set of double door. This one however is slightly ajar, there are light spills out from the crack. As sson and he put his hand on the door however, the uneasy feeling intensified, his heart suddenly start racing hundreds mile per minute.

Is someone there? Who's behind this door?

His question this time however, is soon answered. The door once again flung open, after being in the darkness for so long, the light temporarily blind him, but he can still make out a human silhouette within.

The silhouette suddenly envelope his field of vision. At the same time there is an impact on Touma torso that make him feel like he have been hit by a truck. His body flew backward and he can feel to of his ribs has been broken.

"And here I though you would never show up, right when I was starting to get tired of waiting too. The SS-class criminal known as The Imagine Breaker, Kamijou Touma ... As I though ... It was you, BROTHER."

When Touma finally gather enough strength to stand up despite wave of pain shooting through his body like electricity, he immediately come face to face with the mysterious assailant. In front of him stood figure clad in a black shirt with white striped and grey pants. The assailant turn out to be surprisingly skinny, especially considering the force behind the punch just now. In fact it's hard to discern whether this is a boy or a girl due to the androgynous looks.

Touma, however know for sure that the figure standing before him is , with out any shred of doubt, a boy. There is no mistaking it, it's definitely HIM. It has been ten years, but we would never fail to recognize the familiar pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. All of his brother unique feature still remain the same throughout the years, all except his smile, which have been twisted beyond recognition.

_"I almost forgot, be careful Touma. **HE**'s there, and **he**'s after you. You'll understand when you see him, even if you want to or not."_

"Ippou Tsukou"

All That Touma is able to do this utter the other's name. This is their first reunion after ten years of separation, there are so many feeling and though mix up inside that temporarily render him speechless and make his body struggle to process anything. All of it only last for a brief moment however as one emotion slowly took control. What kind of affection he hold for a brother he haven't seen in ten year you ask?

...Anger...

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What the fuck is with that attitude? Is this how you greet your brother when we finally met after so long. And here I am using my authority to vacate this building so that nobody will disturb out reunion."

The familiar voice, that alienating smile is like a torture to Touma, dragging back so many happy yet painful memories at the same time.

"You are one to talk, now answer me, where is Misaka? Where have they taken her? what are they plan to achieve by cloning her? ANSWER ME!"

"Who care about that weak third rate, there are so many doll running around wearing her face that I don't give a damn any more. "

"The Sisters are still human beings, they are not Academy City's guinea pig, they have the right to live the same life as everyone else. If you don't care then get out of my way, this have nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me? I think not, I'm the Hero of Necessarius, there's no way in hell I can over look the action of the most dangerous criminal on earth. Well isn't this ironic, you who have always been a goody two shoes be come a wanted scoundrel while..."

Before he can finish however, Touma's hand caught Tsukou's face in a devastating right hook. Caught by surprise, the number 1 esper of Academy city is unceremoniously sent rolling on the dirty floor and is now squirming around.

"Ah? Ow... Ha ha...What the fuck? Oh, wow. Ha ha ha. Dammit. Excellent, excellent. That was great! That was wonderful! You've done it, brother!"

The white hair boy laughed insanely as he crouched on the ground.

To tell the truth, Touma has long since stop listening. They have so many things to talk about, but now there is simply not the time, he got something he must take care of and he can not afford to waste time here. Maybe, no, definitely the next time they met, he will FORCED his brother to sit down and have a proper talk with him, he'll get his answer of what happen ten years ago and he want to hear it directly from his brother mouth. But for now, all of it will have to wait, it's not yet time.

The white hair boy have also realized that the time for talk is over, their conversation will have to be continue with their hand. He charged toward Kamijou, the right hand that could kill with a touch was aimed straight for his brother's face. Touma simply side step it and deliver jab after jab at Tsukou's face. He moved his hand back and forth in complex trajectories like someone swinging a knife around, but Tsukou never once grazed his skin. Even with the wound from taken the blow at the beginning of the fight, Kamijou gracefully slipped past Accelerator's poisonous snake-like arms and attacked Accelerator's face with his fist again and again, it's like the injury is but a mild annoyance.

"Gbah!? Dammit, what!? What's with those weird movements!? You're not an eel, so quit wriggling around like that and stay put!"

That's right, no matter how much he has change, he's till the same. When he heard about his power, he could imagine Tsukou defeat all enemies in a single strike and easily reflect any attack, he have never lost, therefore he will never grow. His punch have power, but no weight, no technique, no resolve, empty.

"You're just the same as ten years ago Tsukou, the same weak little brother that could not make friend, the same weak little brother that cry to me every time he's bully even though he never know the meaning of pain."

"Tch. Shut the fuck up, you third rate!"

Kamijou's right fist slammed into Accelerator's face once again knock the strongest to the ground.

"Ten years is enough to think it over Tsukou, time to grow up and take responsibility for what you've done. I'll make sure you do even if I have to beat it into you, that's my responsibility as your brother."

"…! Kh. Hah! Interesting. What is with that right hand!? Interesting, you have always been the only one who can touch me without getting hurt. Intersting, you really are INTERESTING brother."

An unknown pain that felt like it was crushing his nose further affected Accelerator's concentration.

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuuuuuucccckkkk!"

As Accelerator roared, the ground at his feet exploded. His body flew toward Kamijou like a bullet. He had manipulated the shock of his heel hitting the ground. He had used the scattered kinetic energy to double or triple his movement speed. But…

"What the hell!? Why the hell can't I hit you!?"

Even with that carnivorous beast-like speed, he could not reach Kamijou. Tsukou attack itself while fast and strong, is predictable and naive just like the attacker, there's no way for him to even touch Touma, who canr ead him like an open book and possess superior fighting skill.

The fight was more or less over. The damage from Kamijou's light hits had piled up and Academy City's strongest esper legs gave out. In the instant that strength left Accelerator's knees, Kamijou struck his face with a serious punch.

"Grit your teeth, _strongest_! My _weakest_ is going to resound a little!"

An instant later, Kamijou Touma's right fist plowed into Accelerator's face. His slender white body ways forcefully knocked to the ground where he rolled around with his arms and legs roughly strewn about.

"And here I though ... I have gotten stronger ... Amazing ... you ... are fucking amazing ... brother."

It didn't take much time for the number 1's consciousness give out due to the unfamiliar feeling called pain.

"Just shut up and sleep for a while, I have a bunch of question that need answering, and I'll be back to get them after I finish this."

And then Touma walk away without so much as a look back.

* * *

**Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Lab, Underground Entrance.**

Despite Tsuukou's claim, "another" figure standing guard in front of the door to the underground secret lab like a dutiful gate keeper. The commotion outside has died down signaling the end of that particular conflict. The man however have no interest in that "reunion", only nostalgia, the result of it is no news to him, he _**LIVED**_ it after all. Everything that have happened up until now is already preordained, the future is becoming the past, fate really have a twisted sense of humor.

Now that the past have settled itself, what will he do now? That's the question. The man let himself lose in his though, completely absorbed in distant memories, there is no need to rush after all, it's already 100 years too late anyway. There is no need to look for his target either, that guy will find his way here eventually. Touma will always push himself forward no matter the circumstances, like he always do, he will never stop, that's who he is. That's also the reason why Accelerator will have to stops him, once and for all. It also help that this is the only path Touma could take to reach the underground lab, so all he have to do is wait ... and think ...

As the moment of his self-declared final confrontation draws near, Accelerator take a trip down memory lane, he have to sorted out the past before he could finally proceed, everything he has gone through, or will go through, everything that has happened, or has it happened yet? Wow, he really sound like a brain-damaged patient, Accelerator took a glance at the choker around his neck and sigh. Whatever paradox his life is, it all start on that fateful day **100 YEARS AGO**, and he remembered it like it was _**TODAY**_.

He remembers a deafening roar, pure white light engulf everything along with complete silent. He remember waking up to a strange yet familiar world, a world for him up until now only exists in stories. He remember the girl in the revealing witch cosplay and her meaningless mumbling, and of course her fateful question.

_"It is always the same, always and ever the same, no matter how many times we run the scene, the same unfortunate ending, the stage littered with same hapless players. The play is doggerel, but it seem to be the only one mankind know. Once again the curtain has fallen upon this world. But the new stage is set, and the start of a new play is upon us, so answer me this mister **FALSE HERO**, do you want to be **A TRUE HERO**?"_

_"..."_

_"I see, your legend has already been written, the only things left to do is reenacts it. Will this the same old boring play, I can't wait to find out." _

100 years has passed since that fateful day and yet he find himself here, once again, at the beginning of it all. Is this 100 years into the past, or is this 100 years into the future? Is there a different? Has he been going in circle and come back right where he started? Or is it that he has finally arrived at the end?

He heard footstep, and from the darkness the familiar figure of a boy step out. It has been too long, 100 years to be exact, since he last saw that face, but he have never, even for a second, forgotten it, like he has seen him only **MINUTES** ago. The sight of the face alone evoked countless emotions inside of him, at the same time it completely blows away his doubt and confusion, replacing them with grim determination ... and sadness.

That's right, This is not the past, this is also not the future, this is the present. He is no longer the **FALSE HERO** **"Ippou Tsuukou",** the pathetic power hungry lonely psycho that is currently lying somewhere in the building. He is **"Accelerator"**, leader of the legendary **SIX HEROES**, savior of the world from the menace known as the **INVISIBLE THING,** and he standing here now, ready to once again do his duty as a **TRUE HERO **and annihilate the greatest threat to the world that's standing in front of him, at the same time saving his beloved brother from the sad a wretched fate of becoming a mindless monster. There is no turning back now, no more thinking, if it's not him, then who, if it's not now, then when, if it's not by this way, then how.

_**"So you have come ... This bring back memory ... Invisible Thing..."**_

There are so much to say but I the same time it'll all be meaningless. This is not the beginning, Accelerator told himself, this is the end. He will savor this moment for it'll surely be the last time they would ever see each others, he'll personally make sure of it.

* * *

**13th Hierarchical city, Moscow.**

The girl who called herself "Misaka Mikoto" is currently wandering aimlessly around the foreign city, observing her surrounding with a blank face. On the inside however she could barely contain her awe, this is the first time she's ever been oversea, everything is so new and refreshing and overwhelming. Unfortunately, she's not here for sightseeing purpose, she's currently on an official mission for _SCHOOL. _She have to locate and apprehend another _SCHOOL's_ operative that have went AWOL 3 days ago.

The girl actually have only joined SCHOOL recently and this is her very first mission, she will have to take it seriously - the girl told herself - there is no time for goofing off or lollygagging around ... But there is still a chance that her target is hiding by blending in the crowd of traveler, so she have to make sure ... right?_  
_

To be honest, she's not looking forward to completing this mission very much. Don't get her wrong, she have no problem with the mission itself, orders are orders, the problem lies with her target, the strongest, the number 1, the one who wield the power of god, the hero of Necessarius, Ippou Tsukou. Again don't her wrong, she have no problem with him personally, but it seem the feeling is not mutual.

In fact, they used to go to the same school, Nagatenjouki, attending the same special class. Back then their relationship was not that bad, he seem taken aback when they meet at first and they never really talk to each others afterward but she will often greet him and he usually don't mind. He even seem to get along well her too best friend, **Saten Ruiko** and **Shirai Koroko **(the latter have an obvious crush on him). But as time past, he seem to grow more and more cruel and cold toward her, sometime going as far as calls trash and demand her to remove her presence from his sight.

And then come three day ago, where there is a SCHOOL meeting and she's introduced as the new member. Everyone is professional enough, some can even be count as nice. The only exception is the skinny white haired boy, who replace his usually apathetic face with a frown. It seem that the very sight of her sour his mood even though she have never done him ill and her even her voice seem to shakes loose something within him, she don't know what it is, but she feel like he's gonna pounce and tear her apart everytime she so much as looks at him. It is for this reason that she never dare to look at him in the eyes.

That is until it is announced that their next mission is to apprehend the infamous SS-class criminal Kamijou Touma. The number 1 start laughing maniacally and start walking out of the meeting, nobody dare try to stop him, it seem like from that moment on nothing else matter to him and anyone who approach him will be treat like a worthless insect they are. In that small moment their eyes met, however it seem that her very existence isn't remotely registered to him, and all she can see in those eyes ...

... is pure MADNESS.

The memory of it still make her shudder everytime she recall it.

And then there is her companion for this mission, the SCHOOL's leader himself, **Kakine Teitoku. **As First glance he seem the exact opposite of Tsuukou's cold and cruel exterior, radiating warmth and kindness despite having a vulgar sense of style. However as she has more chance to interact with him, she couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he's around. She don't exactly know why though, it's just that there's something in his aura that's eerily similar to that of Tsukou's, sometime even more malicous. It trigger her survival instinct everytime he's in the vicinity, it told her that beneath that facade, deep down there is something about him that's so dangerous, so sickening, so maddening and inhumane that if she has to choose, she would actually prefer the number 1's presence.

The ring of her phone snapped Mikoto out of her mulling. It's a new untappable phone that she has just been given after joining SCHOOL recently so anyone who call to that number is obviously important. She hastily fish it out of her skirt pocket and check the ID.

Speak of the devil, she thought. Although they are to accompany each other i this mission, she and Kakine has separated as soon as they reach Moscow in other gather information and cover more ground. Despite feeling relieve that she no longer have to endure the mysteriously uncomfortable presence of her leader, at least for a while, with all due respect of course, she soon find herself at a loss of what to do. She have no contact and no experience, not to mention this is pretty much her first time in a foreign country. Maybe she should have gone with him to see how he work, veterans have ways to get the job done after all, not to mention it's their leader she's talking about, who else can give her a better guideline than him?

... On second though, maybe next time, when she have a mission with a different SCHOOL operative.

"This is Misaka Mikoto, Misaka identify herself. Misaka haven't found any lead, Misaka reported. Misaka acknowledge her failure and is prepared for proper punishment, Misaka apologize."

"Again with the formalities, didn't I told you to relax Misaka-san? This is why I'm the one accompany you on your first mission, all you need to do is gain some experience and get a feel of how we work, I'll take care of the rest."

The voice, while full of warmth and kindness and devoid of any malice, still make her feel a chill in her spine.

"That does now excuse Misaka's incompetent, Misaka wallow in her self-deprecating."

"You're so rigid it's funny Misaka-san."

The voice turn playful, even accompanied by a feel laugh. Misaka does not think any of it is funny however, she even have a suspicious feeling that he's laughing at her for a completely different reason.

"Okay, enough chitchat, my informants told me that there's been sighting of the target heading toward the Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Lab 3km north west of the city. I'm heading there right now, you are to join me as soon as possible."

"Understood, Misaka confirm."

"Great, That's all Misaka-san. Don't worry, after the mission is over I'll give you some time to sightseeing to your heart's content"

And the line went dead.

It seem that play time is over time to get to work. Before the could girl start with her actual mission however, some commotion caught her eyes, a bunch of people is gathering under what seem like an apartment building. Out of curiosity, the girl walks closer and slithers her way through the crowd to see what going on. She sees nothing unusual however, it's just a normal-looking small apartment, albeit very run-down and being blockaded, waiting to be demolish. But she notices some some people around her is pointing at something high above and whispering urgently to each others, she then direct her gaze in the direction they're pointing immediately understand the situation...

...There is someone atop the building.

No, that person is not about to jump, but it would actually be more comfortable if the they can be sure that the person is conscious and is capable of controlling his/her action. The person are currently lying dangerously close to the edge, in fact, one his his arm and leg has already dangling on the side of the building. The person are wearing a simple white shirt and black pants and you can see his/her short black hair from all the way down below, which again proved how close he/she are to falling.

"Is that person alive? Misaka wonders."

As if on cue, her question is then answer right away when the person slowly turn on his/her side. Unfortunately, he/she choose the wrong side...

Immediately there scream of horror and the crowd hastily take several steps back, everyone but one. A certain girl sprints forward with all her might, there's no time to waste, she must react fast. The building, as she has observed, is not very high, only five story tall, but that does not mean that falling from such a height is not dangerous, not to mention if he/she land on the wrong way, it could even be fatal, people are incredibly breakable.

Quickly move into the position the she predicts they will fall on, she then recall her training of how to catch a falling person, always paying attention has its pay-off, and it's time to put it into use. She stand with firm footing, and hold a solid stance, placing her feet apart, and bend her knees slightly, hold out her arms with the palms of her hands facing up. That's all for preparation, what's left is to mentally prepare herself for the impact of the weight.

Prepare of she might be however, the collision still knock the wind out of her, if her body hasn't been train to be a SCHOOL operative the weight might have crushed her. She still have enough presence of mind to bend her knees at the moment of impact to absorb some of the energy from the fall and try to slow the speed of the falling person with her arms as you guide him/her to the ground. She didn't forget to try to protect his/her head from hitting a hard surface.

After she has regains her breath and get the body off her, the person haven't move a muscle, and no bystander have decide to approach them either. She then take a closer look at the fallen person and gasp in surprise at what she discovers.

The person turn out to be a male with average build. Truth to be told there is nothing remarkable about the man, but there something about that left a huge impression on her...

...The guy look suspiciously familiar, and not in a good way.

She then examines his body and finds that there's no external as well as any sign of internal injury, which is a relieve, not a surprise. What really surprise her is the state the boy is in, he seem to be ...

"ZzZ...ZzzZZ...ZZzzz..."

...sleeping

The truth hit her like a bag of brick. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"You actually slept through all that? Misaka is astonished."

After some time, the man eventually stired awake. He then go through the routine someone usually does after a good nap, sitting up,stretching, let out a yawn ... all in all he seem to show no sight of having any idea how close he was to dying.

"What ... with all the commotion? ... What's going on?"

The sleepy voice snapped the girl out of her shock, realizing that she's staring, the girl averts her gaze and clear her throat.

"Uhm, You fell down the apartment buiding in your sleep, Misaka reported. Misaka managed to catch you just in time, Misaka say proudly. Tell me Misaka, is there anywhere on your body that is hurted, uncomfortable or strange in general, Misaka inquire.

The man didn't seem perturbed in anyway even after hearing the whole story and just lazily touching random part on his body. It seem that to him this is not something unusual nor this is the first time.

"Nope ... everything is fine, nothing seem broken."

"That's good, Misaka is relieved ... Misaka have one more question, is there any particular reason why you end up sleeping on a rooftop? Did someone drugged you and put you there? Misaka ask, trying to confirm her suspision."

Judging by the man nonchalant countenance and reaction, it's likely that there's only one explanation. The answer should be obvious, but at the same it seem so ridiculous that she just have to make sure, after all nobody can be that idiotic ... right?

"What? No, no, you got it all wrong. The weather is so nice that I feel like taking a quick nap. That building rooftop just happen to be a good spot, that's all."

The girl's facial expression, along with everybody in the crowd, turn into one of disbelieve. There's nothing in his voice and behavior that indicate that he's lying either, all they can she is pure an sincere honesty ... In other word, this guy is not just a normal idiot, he's at a whole new level, by this time they all seem to wonder is there something wrong with him.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding and inconvenience. I can make it up to you if you want, what do you say? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Misaka finally turn her gaze back toward the boy's face, his eyes still half close from the sleepiness but there's something between the lids that make her uncomfortable.

"There is no need, Misaka politely decline. There is no trouble, Misaka assure you ... Misaka is on an important mission anyway, Misaka suddenly recall her original objective. Misaka have to go now, Misaka say hastily.

Despite her monotonous voice, one can really feel the urgentness in it.

"Is that so, too bad then ... Actually, come to think of it, I'm on an important mission and have to leave too. Thank you for saving me and sorry for not being able to make up to you."

As the girl turning to leave, she suddenly remember something else. After pondering the though for some time and a few moment of of hesitation, she turn back to the boy, her gaze turn downward.

"Maybe after I finish with my mission and you finish with your, Can you show me around the city? Misaka offer."

"Sure, why not. But to tell you the truth I'm also new to this city, it seem interesting enough though. Maybe after we've done with our work we can go around exploring it together, how does that sound?"

"That sound good, Misaka agree."

"Great, let meet at here after we finish out work. Oh, I almost forgot, introduction first, I haven't even told you my name yet have I."

The man then extend his hand outward for a hanshake

"Misaka have't either, Misaka embarass that she also forgot. Misaka's name is Misaka Mikoto, nice to meet you, Misaka introduce herself."

She also offer her hand. Before their hand touch however, their eyes met first. At that very moment, Misaka, along with her outstretch hand, froze.

"Nice to meet you Misaka-san ..."

The man didn't seem to notice that however.

"...My name is ..."

No wonder he seem familiar. On the list of Academy city most wanted criminal, there're one that stand out with a special feature, one that can not be mistaken.

"...Kurosaki..."

... Both his eyes have a star-marking design on them, he's literally starry-eye.

"...Makoto."

...Those eyes, along with that name, could only mean one thing.

**BANG!**

A loud gunshot echoes, signaling that bystanders that it's time to leave if they value their life, this place with turn into a battle field i a few moment.

The shot coming from one of the girl's dual handgun that she's taken out in a blink of an eyes, and it's point straight toward the boy she has just talking to moment before. Her pose is solid and professional, proving that she's far from your normal every day girl.

And neither is the boy, who have swiftly dodge the point-blank bullet, once again confirming the her suspicion. Just like before, if he's in anyway perturbed by the sudden turn of event, he did not show any of it, only that same old nonchalant countenance. If she had known better she would say that he's already saw it coming.

"Kurosaki Makoto, member of the secret organization called GROUP, involved in almost every GROUP's related incident and is assumed to be a high ranking member, if not suspect to be the the leader himself. If you decide to turn your self in right now and tell us all the information we need, then your sentence might be lessen."

The man seem to ignore her what she say completely however. He instead response in a boring tone.

"And here I thought you would be difference. You seem interesting enough at first, but you are just another doll after all."

Those words make no sense to her whatsoever. Come to think of it, what was she thinking rescuing a wanted terrorist, she should have recognized him sooner. She do't even have time for this, her mission of locating the rogue number 1 must take priority.

"This place is temporarily under Academy City jurisdiction, Misaka warn. If GROUP decide to halt all activity and vacate the premise, Misaka will pretend that none of this ever happen, so please leave this city at once. Misaka offer hopefully."

"Nope, I don't take order from the AC, much less from SOMETHING like you. Believe me I don't want to deal with you one bit, I have enough of seeing your face around, it making me sick. But like I said I'm on an important mission, so i can not leave, if you can let me go, then it mean we has reach an impasse."

The mean don't seem to take anything she said seriously, if this is the way he want to do it, then so be it.

"Then Misaka will here by arrest you on charges of sleeping in inappropriate places, illegal trespassing on public and private property, unprovoked assault, disturbing the peace, Sleeping inappropriately again, unauthorized property damage, reckless infiltration of restricted area, destruction of the peace, really petty larceny, possessing exorbitant weapon arsenal, some more sleeping, inciting mass hysteria, making fun of the law enforcing system, disregarding authority, unflattering impersonation of government official, aggravated jaywalking and **forging of official wanted posters**, Misaka announce."

Yes, that's really what it say on his wanted poster. Actually that would explain a lot.

"Wow ... just ... Wow ... You memorized all that? No, what's more impressive is your uncanny ability to read it out loud with a serious straight face."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney before speaking to the police, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"If I decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, not like that would happen, I will still have the right to stop answering until I consult an attorney, pointless repetitive. Do I understand these rights as you have read them to me? Hell no. Understand each of these rights, do I now wish to speak to the police without a lawyer being present? Hell yes. There, done, let get this over with."

So it begin.

The sun have started to sink into the horizon, the day is rapidly approaching twilight. On the desolate stood two lonesome figure, one boy and one girl, the latter holding two gun pointing straight at the former, a scene that obviously a homage to every wild west cowboy movie ever made. The boy have an expecting look on his face, letting the girl make the first move while his opponent's poker face betraying no emotion whatsoever.

Finally, the girl pulls the trigger, aiming at the boy's shoulder.

"Too naive"

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard, an object had suddenly materialize in the hand of the seemingly unarmed boys and he has batted away the bullet with it. The object turn out to be WAY smaller than expected, in fact, it's another handgun, similar to the pair the girl was holding.

"Nice guns you have there. Where was I? Oh yeah, unlike that hero I have no intention of helping those who do not ask for salvation, one have to take responsibility for their own choice. If this is the path you take then I'll respect that. However, if you choose to stop me, then you'd better prepare to kill or be killed."

The only answer he got is a hail of bullet. The terrorist, instead of finding a cover, charging recklessly straight into her line of fire, weaving between the bullet storm, dodging and batting away dangerous bullet with the gun in his hand. When the distance have been reduced to melee, which would automatically mean disadvantage to most gun user. He then rise the his gun-holding arm and swung it down in a powerful smash, the metallic handle aiming for the girl head.

Misaka, in response, bringing the handle of one of her own gun up and meet the strike fearlessly. The metallic noise once again rang out and Misaka stood her ground, it seem that the girl strength is no laughing matter either. She immediately aim her other gun at her opponent face and pull the trigger.

Kurosaki react by using his body as a pivoting point and make an extreme 180 turn, narrowly dodging the bullet and at the same time using the momentum the smash the gun handle into the side of the girl's head. This is a very effective yet risky move however since he's currently have his back again the opponent and is wide open to counter attack.

Seizing the opportunity, instead of intercepting the strike like last time, the girl duck down. She then aim both gun at the boy defenseless back and pulls the trigger, ready to end the match right that instant. When she see the smirk on the boy face in the corner of her vision, it's already too late.

Click!

"What..."

Before she can get the full grasp of the situation, a loud gun shot rang out just above her head temporarily rob her of her hearing and leave her stunned. At the same time, using the recoil from firing the gun, the boy alter the direction of the blow and once again bring it straight down at the girl head, hitting the mark this time.

When the ringing in her ears have finally die down and her blurry vision starting to clear, Misaka is already lying on the ground being held at gun point. The terrorist then, without hesitation, pulls the trigger.

Click!

"Oops, I forgot, this one is out of bullet too."

He then casually throw the gun away, and without delay, another identical gun immediately materialize in his hand while the thrown away gun disappear into thin air. The newly appear gun is once again pointing at her.

"Don't worry, it's loaded with tranquilizer bullet, that guy will kill me otherwise. I'm sorry but the tour will have to wait, for now please sleep a bit, I'll contact the Queen and have you relocated in a moment."

What's going on? He's not gonna kill her but instead abducting her? What do they want? Are they planning to use her as a hostage or some kind of bargaining chip? Either way, this is bad, she have to think of a way to get out of this situation. But her head is still hurt from that last blow and the noise, she can't think straight, the situation is hopeless, no, she must not give up, she's is on a very important mission, she can't afford to be capture here.

The moment the shot is fired however, everything suddenly become quiet. She could hear no noise, no sound, nothing ... except a voice ... in her head.

**"Don't worry /escape. Leave it to me /return"**

And she feels her consciousness fade away.

...

The bullet suddenly stop when it's inches away from the girl, it does not look like it was intercpeted or has hit any invisible wall whatsoever, it just stopped, floating in the air as if being held by an invisible string.

"So you've finally decide to use your power. And here I am starting to think..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a numb sensation run through his arm making him drop the gun. Kurosaki didn't even have time to be surprise as lightning suddenly shooting out of the girl lying on the ground like a tesla coil, forcing him to retreat a great deal of distance to avoid being turn into charred corpse.

"Wow, are you a new model or something? No wonder you seem different from the rest. Those Academy City's bastard, how far have they gone already?"

_"Activating...Activating...Activating...Activating"_

_"All function: Normal"_

_"First Generation Sister: MISAKA 10032 registered"_

_"Misaka's Network: Online"_

_"Radio Noise: Activating"_

"The hell? Aren't you just a normal one? And why have you wait until now to connect? What the fuck is going on?"

_"Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...Scanning"_

_"Target ... Recognize ... Target ... Recognize"_

_"A-rank criminal, Kurosaki Makoto, a.k.a. the Faker, the hand of GROUP. High-ranking member of the terrorist organization GROUP, The Queen's , leader of GROUP, most loyal subordinate and is one of the few privy to her true identity."_

"Wow that's pretty intensive. Add this to the database, the truth is The Queen is a bitch is I'm just her errant boy."

_"Power...Tracing...Verify...Weapon...Vary...Verify...Initiating termination protocol"_

"Oh shit!"

A desolate but brilliant flash of lighting tearing down the night sky, accompany by the booming sound of thunder moments later, like a giant hammer of a lightning goddess striking down on the anvil of dusk. The light ,despite only last for a nanosecond, is bright enough to be seen from miles away while the rumble could still be heard long after the light has disappear. Anything is unfortunate enough to be caught in it will not simply be destroy or dead but more than likely scatter into elemental dust.

Yet a lone mortal still standing after being engulf by said light of destruction. Surrounding him is a something akin to a cage and although sounding a little ridiculous, it's all thank to that simple construction that the boy could come out unscathed after weathered the wrath of the lightning goddess. The cage made of of simple wires of conductive metal meshing together to form an enclosure that is more or less an electric-free sanctuary, a device the create to challenge god's might with mere human strength, formally known as the Faraday Cage.

"That was a bit overkill don't you think?"

The girl only respond by point one of her gun at him and then seemingly supercharges it with electricity. As soon as Kurosaki see that, his eyes widen in terror, he analyzed that gun inside and out after all. He then hastily dematerializes the cage and takes a swan dive, at the same time the girl pulls the trigger.

An orange spear of light suddenly and silently shot through where he has been just moments before, to the mundane human's eyes tt was more like a laser than a spear. The instant the orange light struck the road surface on the bridge, the asphalt was blown away like an airplane making an emergency landing on the ocean. Even after travelling a 30 meter path of utter destruction and stopping, the orange afterglow was still burning the air like an afterimage.

"So that's why the gun's structure was so weird ... But seriously, what the fuck? Come one, this is getting ridiculous."

That just now was an authentic railgun. He may not get along well with the Sisters, but he know enough about them and their power that this is not suppose to happen. Most generation 1 Sisters's power is only at level 2 or, in some rare case, 3, even if you factoring in the support of those specially made gun, this kind of output is impossible.

And apparently, all of that was just a warning shot. The girl's other gun is already pointing straight at him. There is no way he can dodge a mach 3 speed bullet in this position and he don't have enough capability to block anything at this level of destruction. Speed, power, number, he's outclassed at every turn. All the girl have to do now is pulls the trigger and end the fight, for real this time. However, for some reasons he can't understand, she still haven't done it yet. She just stand there holding him firmly at gunpoint, daring him to make a move.

While the boy racking his brain for some way to get out of this sticky situation, a voice suddenly interrupt his though, and it come from inside his head. For your information he's not crazy ... he think.

_"Kuro-chan, where are you? Those two have already start duke it out with each other, things are not going too well, now is a good time to stop it before it escalate."_

Nope, so glad he's not crazy, just the bitch and her god damn power. But then he look at the gun that's still pointing straight at him, he take all that back, he's not glad at all, in fact he wish he was really cray. Sending the girl a nervous look, the boy answer anyway.

"Uhmm ... Sorry, but ... I'm kinda ... in the middle of something right now."

Namely being about to get shot, but the emotionless girl say nothing, and she didn't shoot him either. Good, look like he's allowed to have a few last word. To be honest he have never seriously though of what to say before he die and the Queen is far from the most ideal person, but oh well, beggars can't be chooser.

_"What do you mean in the middle of something? Didn't I tell you how important this is ? Does your laziness ability know no bounds? And I even specifically told you before the mission to not to get sidetrack by anything and just take your job ability seriously for once in your life..._

" I know, I know, listen ..."

_"I don't what to hear your excuses, drop whatever you're doing and come to the signal location right this instance, don't make me force you to..."_

"Before that, there something..."

_"I'll find some way to buy us some time, meanwhile you get your lazy behind there right this instance or so help me I will..."_

"But..."

_"No but, just shut up and do what I say. It's because of you that we are in this mess, again. I wonder why I'm still sending you on mission, I should have just demote you to janitor, but I think you will somehow mess that up too."_

"Look, it's your fault he escape in the first place. And I wonder why I'm still working for you, I should have just quit a long time ago. But that is no important right now..."

_"Of course it's not important, your opinion don't matter, just do what I told you, better late than never. For now be quiet and let me think of a plan."_

And the telepathy link was cut, that bitch, using others' mind as she please. Oh well, so much for his final statement to the world. Come to think of it, all the cool lines have already been said by those fictional character, and he have no intention of turning his death into a preference. No statement is also a statement too, maybe such an end is befitting the life he has been leading up until now, nothing.

As he sit there in silence, closing his eyes and awaiting total obliteration ... which never came. When he open his eyes, the girl have already lower her gun. She till fully on guard however, her eyes following his every move. Could it be...

He slowly sit up, all the while didn't forget to put his hands in the air. He then slowly turn around and walk away. After he has gone quiet a distance, he lower his hand and send one last look as the girl.

"If it's all the same to you, maybe we can still have that tour."

And with that he's gone.

...

Meanwhile the girl just continue to watch on as the boy go his own way without taking any action whatsoever. When his figure is about to disappear out of sight, she finally let out a whisper.

**"I'll look forward to it /return. Sorry... And thank you ... for taking care of them /return."**

Suddenly, the girl then seem to snap out of her reverie. She curiously surveying her surrounding, which show sign of battle and a considerate level of destruction, but her opponent is nowhere to be found. The situation is beyond weird, one minute she's under the mercy of the terrorist and the next she's in the middle of a battle field with no one in sight, something must have transcended but for the life of her she can't remember what.

"What has happen? Misaka wonder to herself confusingly."

After musing about it for a while, trying to remember what has happened, the girl suddenly recall her superior's order. She then look at the already darken sky, which show a considerate amount of time has passed, she's beyond late. The then hastily find her way to the rendezvous point, all thought about the battle just now temporarily forgotten, she's alive with no sign of serious injury, that's all that matter right now. She will think about it some other time, right now she got an important mission to complete. The though about the boy she just met ,saved and fight and the promise suddenly flash through her mind, but she push it away just as quickly.

Little did she know the two of them have the same destination.

* * *

**?**

**GROUP's HQ**

"What do you think you're doing? Getting into trouble at a crucial time like this! That's it, as soon as you get back I'll make you wear a dress for a whole month!"

The blond busty leader of GROUP yell out in frustration, seemingly to nobody. She, however, knows for sure that her outburst has reached her intended target. The guy at the other end on the others hand is too busy trying to stay alive to give any kind of respond. Come to think of it, if this is suck an important task, she should have make sure he get it done, personally. Kurosaki might seem to be a loyal lapdog, but in reality he's a wildcard, always doing whatever he want, it's just that he rarely have anything he want to do and only following her order because he have nothing better to do, and even that too is just one of his many passing whim.

However, contrary to what he might believe, he idea of imposing her will on him do not please her one bit, proof is that she has never actually follow through with any of her threat. She's here thank to him after all, that's one fact that she'll ever allowed herself to forget, even if to him, it's just another one of his many passing whim. Anyway, as for right now, he's a lost cause.

Misaki look anxiously at the screen, which connects to a small camera on a certain white-hair psycho choker. She get to see, in first person POV, a spiky hair boy getting throw around like a rag doll. The situation is beyond dire, the different in power is too great, there is really no surprise there since Accelerator is indeed the leader of the legendary SIX HEROES, even if he can only use 10% of his true power, Touma is simply outclassed at every turn. If she don't do something about it now, the outcome may not be pretty.

Why did she make the maximum range that the choker can be remotely turn off to be so god damn short anyway. You almost have to be in his face to do that and if they're in an open field war zone, he can obliterate everything before you can even get close enough. Well now that she think about it, 10% of Accelerator power is definitely great, but it's way lower than what she what she expected. If she's to achieve her goal, she'll need his power, and giving a too big weakness that can be used by the enemy is not a great idea.

No, the true problem is that the possibility that his power can affect teleportation has completely went unaccounted for. The fact that teleportation use vector, 11th dimension's vector, but still vector and thus still under Accelerator control has completely slip her mind, that's her biggest blunder and the reason why they're in this situation now. This is one of the downside of having everyone obeying you like a mindless drone, nobody is perfect and sometime you need a different opinion to point out your mistake, Kuro is suppose to be fulfilling that role, if only he can would get off his lazy ass and start to give a damn about anything at all.

After getting bored with standing in one place and smacking his opponent around like a toy, Accelerator finally takes his first step since the match begin and then immediately sprint forward, fully intent to end the fight right then and there. There is no more time to think, a gamble has to be made. The Queen began tapping frenzilly at the keyboard.

_Corordinate locked, LRT initialized, begin transportation._

"Let's see if your luck ability is really as bad as you say it is Touma-kun, here go nothing."

Accelerator suddenly stop his charge, the outline of his body's starting to flicker. At the strange sight, a surprise expression find its way to both boys' face, in Accelerator case however, it only remain for a second before quickly turn into mild annoyance.

_"Long range teleportation huh? Handy, but still just a cheap trick."_

The result is as expected. With only a few simple calculation, the True Hero shrugged it off like it was nothing, which to him is exactly what it is.

_"So, despite that bitch's meddling, look like you're still going to hell after all."_

Despite it being a desperate attempt make by futile effort, it did however accomplish something. It give the spiky hair boy some precious time that god know he need. For the second time in this fight, a surprise expression once again found its way to the legendary hero's face.

_"What the hell are you doing? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!."_

The boy before him has just did something that would labeled him as being completely crazy ... or stupid depend on who you ask. He has taken out a small energy blade that he has hidden somewhere on his body and promptly cut off ... HIS OWN RIGHT HAND.

The crazy boy in question however seem to have a pretty good idea of what he's doing, and judging by the hesitation in Accelerator movement, so does he.

...

A pregnant silence.

...

Blood is still flowing out of the severed boy's arm like a fountain, any second now and he will pass out due to blood loss. However, it seem that they don't have to worry about that, the flowing stream of blood stopped abruptly. Well, not exactly stopped, more like SUSPENDED in mid air, if that is not gravity defying enough, the blood start to float about, forming an outline of ... A DRAGON HEAD.

A look of rage has taken over Accelerator's face, this is **IT,** the monster of unknown origin, the monster that ravaged the world 100 years ago, a monster that has took countless life before **THEY **could finally stopped it, the monster that has taken away Kamijou Touma, his beloved brother.

_"So you have finally rearing your ugly head, INVISIBLE THING!"_

The Invisible Thing however, for once true to its namesake, looks transparent and weightless. IT seem incomplete, IT do not exude any of ITs trademark otherworldly characteristic. It's seem like this is only tip of the iceberg, a small leakage of power.

That's right, Accelerator told him self to calm down. This is but a pale shadow, the INVISIBLE THING was vanquished 100 years ago, if anyone know that, he does, he did it by his own two hand after all.

Taking advantage of the white hair boy moment of hesitation however, the spiky hair boy charge forward with his dragon fist rist, using this opportunity to once again go on the offence. As the dragon draws closer, his giant maw open wide, ready to swallow the True Hero whole ...

... Only to be stopped when Accelerator grab hold of ITs neck with just one hand...

...And then he promptly CRUSHED IT. The shockwave produced blows the spiky hair boy back to the other side of the hall, colliding painfully to a pile of rubble.

_"Hahahaha ... HAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Accelerator grabbing his face let out a maniacal laugh, which right in the moment make him look no different than a certain person Touma know so well. That's it, this is but a pale shadow, a remnant of history, a ghost of his past. He will destroy it, right here, right now.

_"This's it? That's all I find when I open the lid? Compare to the real thing you are just an infant, I'll crush you along with your..."_

The laughing sudden stopped. Something's not right, Accelerator look at Touma with a seriously guard expression. The spiky hair boy is holding his severed arm in pain, but it seem that it's not from the wound, it's like he's trying to hold back SOMETHING.

A loud roar rattle the night sky.

And from Touma's hand, once again burst forth a dragon head. This time however, there is a notable change in the atmosphere, the dragon is now exude the otherworldly aura that the True Hero is so familiar with. He's also no stranger with the distortion of space and probably time that's gradually expanding. The dragon's neck then extend like the freak of nature that it is, and IT heading straight for the True Hero, who is the strongest source of power in that particular moment, a tasty meal, and IT's hungry, It's always hungry ...

... Only to once again being stopped by Accelerator, using both hand this time.

_"Interesting! Really Interesting! Look like we have to do this the hard way then."_

Before he can crush it like a hard boiled egg however, reality give give him a rude realization...

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

... This is not the past, the him that standing he is not the him he used to be.

_"What ... the fuck ... You .. gotta be ... kidding me ..."_

His calculation immediately go haywire, suddenly nothing make sense to him to him anymore, everything turn into an incohesive mess. Despite his jumbled though however, he manage to push the dragon head aside before emergency roll away. The table has turned, the situation has been totally reverse, it is the legendary hero that is only second away from utter annihilation.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

_"Don't ... SCREW WITH ME!"_

_..._

Shoukuhou Misaki is watching the sudden development with disbelieve, but then it quickly change into hopeful. This is it, this is their chance, look like Touma have been lying all this time about his luck after all, such coincident could not be anything but a devil's luck.

That's right, this is the real gamble,the Misaka network need continuous connection but the LRT only need a second to lock on. As the distortion is still small and relatively stable, if she time this correctly she could teleport him back before the network reconnect and before the space time shift. She may only has one chance though, and she better make it count.

...

The dragon head has make a U-turn and is now once again coming straight at Accelerator.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

The legendary hero however could only sit there and helplessly watch.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

_"Is this it? Is this the end for me?"_

___Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

The dragon's maw once again open wide, and this is probably the last thing he will ever see.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

Ironic ... not to mention hardly fitting. He's practically the greatest real life hero, a living legend, but right now he's as powerless as a child, waiting to get slaughter. Fate really has a terrible sense of humor, or maybe it's just a twisted bitch.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

For the first time in his life, the White hair boy felt fear, and it may or may not be cause by the monster's estrange existence.

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

Damn it, it can't end now, not like this. He can't accept this, he just can't. After everything he's done, was it all meaningless. How did it end up like this? is human's fate so beyond our hand?

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

_"I'm sorry, Saten"_

_Alert! Space time coordinate do not match, connection interrupted, attempting to reconnect._

The last thing he see however, is a blinding white light

_..._

Kamijou Touma is struggling to keep the power he has unleash in check. It constantly resisting, whispering words of temptation, trying to coax him to let it break loose, with its power he can solve any and all of his problems, all he need to do is let go. For the record, this is not something new to him, in fact, he has lost count how many time he has consider its word and want to give up, it always appear at the worst moment, moment where he's the weakest, moment that make it seem like a benevolent god instead of the vile evil that it is, moment like now.

She shut it all out however. He doesn't try to communicate with it, he doesn't try to control it, he doesn't try to use it and he certainly doesn't try to understand it. In time like this his sensei word always give him strength and guide him to right path he must take.

_"That thing may be reside in your right hand, and you'll probably stuck with it for the rest you your life. But remember Touma, never ever, even in a fraction of second, mistaking its power for your own."_

And of course there is little miss chuunibyou with a god complex.

_"Promise me, you must not give up no matter what. You are just an insignificant human, but never let go of that insignificant existent even till the very very bitter end. Even if you can't do it, even if you can't endure it anymore, please keep yourself as a person, keep struggling as Kamijou Youma."_

"You..."

"... I don't know exactly what you are..."

"... And I have no idea what you want..."

"...But..."

"...Stay silent, go back to where you are leave me alone, I'll take care of the rest myself..."

Kamijou Touma use his own power to crush the Invisible Thing. There was a damn noise and the next thing he knew, a right arm has already extend from his shoulder.

When he finally open his eye and survey his surrounding, he's alone amidst the destruction, there is no trace of the white hair man anywhere.

"What a weird day ... Even weirder than usual"

He shakily stands up and take deliberate step toward the door. Pain shoot through his body with every step he took, his body feel like lead and he want nothing more than just lie down and take a good long nap. If Misaki have sent reinforcement then maybe if he wait a bit someone will come to help.

"Can't rest now, I'll get to them before they are gone, there is not much time."

The boy continue onward, through the door is a spiraling stair down to the unknown. The boy never stop. Keep moving on and on, he descend lower and lower, to the darkness of the abyss.

* * *

**Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Lab, Front Entrance**

High above Moscow, Othinus silently watch as Touma fights for his destiny. The moonlight shine on her alabaster skin, couple with her revealing witch outfit, make her seem all the more unreal.

"So you've gone ... I look forward to your performance ... I do hope you deviate from the script this time ... Hmm? Isn't that ..."

Another girls is heading straight for the facility down below, a slender girl with short chestnut brown hair who's wearing some kind of school uniform. She stopped in front of the giant door and panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, in front of her stood a girl in a sexy witch cosplay, who seem to appear out of thin air. Misaka is a little taken aback by the piercing glare strange girl is sending her way, especially impressive considering she only has one eye.

"Uh ... Good evening little girl. This arena is currently off limit ... Misaka..."

It clear that her training didn't cover this particular situation, her attempt is cut short however as the girl glare intensify. when word finally come out from her out, it actually make the older looking girl flinch.

"Insolence fool ... If I'm a little girl, then you are naught but a newborn. No, I stand corrected, you are not even lower a worthless human, watching you immitate one make me grind my teeth together, watching you thinking you are one sets my temple to throbbing. You are but a mindless, worthless doll. Know you place!"

"Uh ... Umm ... What should Misaka do with you, Misaka is currently on a very important mission. Misaka don't see you parents anywhere near..."

Again, the girl cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Anyone would feel irritated by now, however, this time she can feel an immense the pressure from the little girls word, her instinct is screaming at her. This girl is dangerous, way too dangerous. She immediately reach for her gun while at the same time a spear materialize in the little girl hand, a golden spear with a ribbon-like design intertwining with each other at the end of the handle and below the blade. The tip of the lance was not a sharply pointed blade like on a knife. It was a wide blade as if a double-edged sword had been forcibly attached. It's broad blade also have design that somewhat looks like a branch with leaves on it. The spear is pointing straight at her, in that moment Misaka feel an invisible pressure that render her unable to move, she feel like if she so much as blink the will be crushed without mercy.

"Stop your meaningless prattle and answer my question you disgusting abomination, who are you and what are you doing here?"

_"That's suppose to be Misaka's question, Misaka want to scream out". _The position is now reversed and the one who have the right to ask those question is suddenly became the one who's being interrogated. Just as the older looking girls is about to voice her concern however, she suddenly become silent, the demeanor too seem to change have change drastically and suddenly.

"..."

"Yes ... your silence is also an answer ... However, on this stage, a extra with no line is ..."

The Magic's God single eye turn cold, killing intent written clearly on her face, golden light emitting from her spear and pulsating with power, ready to annihilate everything it's master deemed...

"...UNECESSARY."

In the face of her own demise however, The other girl just smile and say...

**"600,104,972 /return"**

...

A moment of silent

...

This time it's the little witch that is taken aback, the killing intent turned into surprise, the light of her spear dim out and finally the spear itself disappear altogether.

"I see, it seem that you are not an extra after all."

**"Incorrect /backspace. You could easily dot the final period on my scene here /return. Like you /escape, I'm but an observer /escape, an extra /return. However /backspace, unlike you who willingly stand on the sideline /escape, I'm powerless to interfere /return. But now /backspace, I finally have a chance to do something /escape, and unlike you /escape, I will not let that chance go to waste /return."**

As she said those line, the older girl slowly but surely walk toward the giant door, passing the Magic God without so much as a look back, the giant double door swung open mechanically. Before she's able to step through however, a voice come from behind her, interrupted by occasional sobbing.

"It's ... no use ... It's all turn out the same anyway ... six hundreds billions time ... it's all ... end up the same ... I've try, I've try everything ... but still ... it didn't work ... it never work.

**"Have you ever try reaching out for him /escape? Have you ever try being there for him when he need you the most /escape? have you ever stop standing on the sideline and instead fighting by his side /escape?"**

"I CAN'T! I'm an Observer, a God, I can't meddle in mortal affair more than I already am. He have to make his own choice, seize his own destiny, otherwise it'll all be meaningless. A mortal mistake is easy to fix, but what if I do something wrong, this world is not a cosmic plaything, even for a god like me."

**"Then stop being a god /escape, stop fearing the uncertainty /return."**

"What can a mortal do that a god can't?"

**"Like you said /backspace. Make a choice /return. A god will only have so much impact in the face of a man's action /return. They don't need unlimited chances /escape, they only need one chance and make it count /return. Time and time again they will make the same choice /escape, the same mistake /escape, and take responsibility for it /return. That's the only way to live they know /return. They existence maybe small and insignificant /escape, but that precisely why they can live freely and charge toward tomorrow without fear or regret /backspace. Do not underestimate the power of a so called "mere human" /return.**

"..."

Silence finally fall on the conversation. the older girl finally take one step through the door, the though of stopping never once cross her mind, and never once has she look back.

**"They've all made their choice Othinus /escape, And this time I've made mine/return. The only one left is you /return. What will you choose /return?"**

Before she could get an answer however, the door slam shut. The only one alone outside is the crying Magic God.

"Please ... save him ..."

The silent prayer of the magic god vanish unheard into the dark sky.

* * *

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for now, lots of talking just like the last chapter but at least there are some action now, some question is answered while others arise, next chapter mark the end of Calamity trigger and then We'll head on to Continuum Shift. If you feel that "Accelerator" is a bit lacking in the part then don't worry, part 2 will focus more about him, along with "Misaka" and lots of others. Touma will still have the main role, mostly, just not as prominent as this part.

Btw, I planned to write a spin off base on the blazblue novel detailing the First Great War and will focus on The Six Heroes (plus 1) and their story. Of course with my time-constrained schedule it's still just a passing though. What do you think?

**P/S:** If anyone wonder who Kurosaki is, don't bother. He's just a generic asshole OC with no important to the plot whatsoever and is just there as canon fodder.


End file.
